Nothing Can Stop A Stoppable
by Play3rtwo
Summary: This was written to give me closure to the show. It exists after Graduation. I've extended the story due to popular demand. Hopefully you'll like what I've got. All reviews are appreciated! Thanks to TheWiseDuck for his help with chapters!
1. Chapter 1  The Beginning

Nothing Can Stop a Stoppable

By: Play3rtwo

X

Chapter 1

X

Summer was coming to a close and Ron was left with a huge problem. Kim had been accepted to a college away from Middleton. He scratched his head. "KP and I have been dating for a year now; it seems like just yesterday when we celebrated our halfaversary. I think I finally realize what that means." Ron had still yet to receive a letter from any college. He walked outside to get some fresh air. His moped had been washed and waxed recently and the shine still brought a smile to his face. "I remember the first time we rode this as more than friends." The sadness then took over. "I don't know what to do. I love her, as I've never loved anyone before." He got on his moped. "I need to just take a ride." He started the moped and drove towards the east.

Kim Possible sat on her bed looking at a picture of Ron. "This must be so hard for him, he's not been accepted to any college, and I'm packing and getting ready for school. I should do something nice for him." Her phone rang and disturbed her train of thought. "Wade? What's the sitch?"

Wade spoke rapidly in the receiver. "Kim, Ron, Now" Click.

Kim dropped the phone and ran out of the door. "My Kimmunicator's GPS will definitely come in handy." She hopped into her car and drove towards Wade's last known coordinates. While speeding through traffic with the rockets a blazing, she couldn't help but wonder what happened to Wade. He did say Ron, was he sending a message to both of us? Before she could answer this question, she saw Wade's parent's house. She sped into the driveway and hopped out of the car. She was stopped by his parents. "Kim, please tell me you know where Wade is." His mother asked. "I'm sorry, I don't." She replied. "Can I come in?"

His parents led her into their home. "It's not like Wade to leave his room unless he's on one of your missions; we were hoping this was one of those times." Kim listened intently. "Our Wade has been a little distant since your graduation; I guess he's really attached himself to you. Nonetheless, he was here this morning when we left for work, but shortly after our lunch, we were informed of the alarm system going off, when we arrived everything looked fine but Wade was missing. Can you help us?"

Kim smiled. "You can count on me. Can I go to his room?" They nodded and led her to his bedroom.

Once inside, Kim looked around. It was a typical 13 year old boy's room, minus all of the computer parts and inventions. "Did Wade ever give you a password into his computer?" Kim asked.

"No, we never really asked him, we feel so terrible. We're horrible parents!" They both started to cry.

Kim interrupted. "No big, I'll find a way; anything's possible for a possible!"

She grabbed the Kimmunicator and plugged it into one of the jacks in front of Wade's super computer. The screen turned on and on the display was wade's face. "Kim, I was hoping you'd never see this transmission. If you are watching this, then I'm not in my room, and I'm not on a mission with you, so most likely I'm in trouble. Tell my parents they are great and not to worry. I love them. I don't know exactly what to say if I'm gone, but while you watch this; your kimmunicator is being updated with all of my access codes so that maybe you can find me. Gotta go, your calling me!" The screen went black. Kim looked at her Kimmunicator. The screen read. "Full access granted, last 2 hours of video footage on screen 2."

The computer screen was empty. The monitors lying around the room were unplugged. "Screen 2?" Kim spoke to herself.

The main computer screen lit up and displayed "Voice Recognition Complete, Kim Possible – Main User." What she saw next words could hardly describe.

Wade was sitting at his desk sipping a drink from a straw, it looked normal. He typed something on his keyboard, answered the phone, typed something else on his keyboard and then walked from the desk. "No sign of foul play, are you sure he's not just at the store or something?"

His parents looked upset. "Of course we are sure! You've got to search harder!"

Kim looked back at the screen. "Computer, what did Wade type?"

The computer displayed the following text.

"Black hat, White hat, they are all the same. Knowing the difference is the key."

Kim wrote it down. "It's got to be a riddle."

Kim spoke into the microphone. "Computer, who did he talk to on the phone and what was said?"

The computer hesitated for a moment then displayed, "Wade received a call from Ronald Stoppable. The Conversation was encrypted. Encrypted Text

"01010111011000010110010001100101001011000010000001111001011011110111010100100111011101100110010100100000011001110110111101110100001000000111010001101111001000000110100001100101011011000111000000100000011011010110010100101110001000000100100100100000011001000110111101101110001001110111010000100000011010110110111001101111011101110010000001110111011010000110000101110100001000000111010001101111001000000110010001101111001000000110000101101110011110010110110101101111011100100110010100101110001000000100100100100111011011010010000001110011011011110010000001110011011000110110000101110010011001010110010000100000011000010110111001100100001000000111001101101111001000000111011101101111011100100111001001101001011001010110010000101110001000000101100101101111011101010010011101110110011001010010000001100111011011110111010000100000011101000110111100100000011001000110111100100000011100000110110001100001011011100010000001000100001011100000110100001010010100100110111101101110001000010010000001010000011011000110000101101110001000000100010000100000011010010111001100100000011101100110010101110010011110010010000001100100011000010110111001100111011001010111001001101111011101010111001100101110001000000101100101101111011101010010011101110110011001010010000001100111011011110111010000100000011101000110111100100000011000100110010100100000011010110110100101100100011001000110100101101110011001110010000100100000000011010000101001010111011000010110010001100101001011000010000001001001001000000111011101101111011101010110110001100100011011100010011101110100001000000110000101110011011010110010000001110100011010000110100101110011001000000110111101100110001000000111100101101111011101010010000001110101011011100110110001100101011100110111001100100000011010010111010000100000011101110110000101110011001000000110000100100000011011000110100101100110011001010010000001101111011100100010000001100100011001010110000101110100011010000010000001110010011001010110000101110011011011110110111000101110001000000101000001101100011001010110000101110011011001010010000100001101000010100101001001101111011011100010110000100000011010010010011101101100011011000010000001100100011011110010000001101101011110010010000001100010011001010111001101110100001011100010000001001111011011100110001101100101001000000110000101100111011000010110100101101110001011000010000001100001011100100110010100100000011110010110111101110101001000000111001101110101011100100110010100100000011000010110001001101111011101010111010000100000011101000110100001101001011100110011111100001101000010100101010001101111011101000110000101101100011011000111100100100000010101110110000101100100011001010010111000100000010010010010011101100100001000000110010001101111001000000110000101101110011110010111010001101000011010010110111001100111001000000110011001101111011100100010000001101000011001010111001000101110"

Kim looked at the screen like it was written in Greek. "What is that?" Wade's dad poked his head into the room. "Binary! Of Course! Tell the computer to decode it from binary to English."

Kim spoke into the microphone. "Computer, please decode the message from binary to English."

The computer hesitated for a moment. "Insufficient access. Disconnecting in 2 minutes."

Kim gasped. "Print Conversation!!!!"

The computer was quiet. The monitor display was black. In the near distance, she heard a wheening sound. "The printer!" She ran towards the sound.

Thankfully the printer printed the binary conversation. "Mr. Load, can you decipher this?" Wade's dad took and made a copy of the paper. "For my son, I'll gladly do it."

Lontaine went into the back room to his computer. A half hour passed and he came running out with another sheet. "I've deciphered it! Kim do you want it?"

"Please and thank you!"

The paper read:

Wade, you've got to help me. I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so scared and so worried. You've got to do plan D.

Ron! Plan D is very dangerous. You've got to be kidding!

Wade, I wouldn't ask this of you unless it was a life or death reason. Please!

Ron, I'll do my best. Once again, are you sure about this?

Totally Wade. I'd do anything for her.

Kim gasped. "Ron!" She ran out of the door.

Her mind was racing. "Plan D? I've never even heard of plan a, b or c! Was Ron talking about me? Who's her?" She dropped the top on her car and sped towards Ron's house. She noticed his moped was missing. She hopped out of the car and ran towards the door and rang the doorbell. No answer. She called him on her cell phone. "You've reached the Ronster, leave a message! Boo-Yah!"

She grabbed her kimmunicator. "Wade said I'd have full access to his files, I've got to track Ron. We always joked about Ron being chipped. This has got to work."

The Kimmunicator hesitated and then placed a password screen. Below the password field, she saw "Hint" They are all the same.

Kim thought intensely. Knowing Wade, he'd have it self destruct if it was typed incorrectly. I've got one chance to do this right.

"What is all the same?"

Bonnie Rutwiler had just completed her summer school and was driving back home to celebrate when Junior called her. "My sweet, let me take you away from this awful place. Europe is wonderful this time of year." Bonnie giggled. "Just tell me where to meet you!" Junior sarcastically responded. "I do not meet anyone, I'll have my people meet you" The phone was disconnected. Bonnie sighed "he's perfect".

She parked her car at her parent's house and looked around for Junior to pull up in a car. She heard a loud sound from the distance and realized that it was a Helicopter! She squinted her eyes and saw a dark outline of a muscular person. "Junior!!!"

Senior Senior Junior sat in his father's private helicopter and combed his hair. "I can not stand taking this helicopter, it ruins my hair!" He pointed down to Bonnie. "Get her on this thing now!" The henchmen shouted 'Yes Sir Junior"

Bonnie saw the rope and the henchman dangling from it. The helicopter lowered enough to give the man some room to get her, while at the same time blowing intense amounts of wind into Bonnie's Hair. While she got onto the Helicopter, she scuffed "Your Helicopter has ruined my hair!"

The pilot thought to himself. "What a perfect pair"

The helicopter headed towards the east.

Rufus peaked out of Ron's pocket. It was dark, cold, and windy. He was grateful that he had great night vision. They were in a small room that was being air conditioned greatly. Undoubtly something important was being utilized here. Rufus thought about getting out, but the chilly blast of air made him decide otherwise. He nestled back in Ron's pocket and listened to the conversation he was having.

"See, Plan's A, B, and C can not happen, that's why I said D. I've applied everywhere and I still have not received anything. I know you can do this, it's not very ethical, but I have no choice. If I lose her, I lose everything. I'd sacrifice everything for her, and you know that."

The other voice responded. "I know, but if you can really think about the ramifications of your actions, you may be making a sacrifice for nothing. I can not guarantee this will work, and even if it does, you will not have very long until someone finds out. You need to think about this strongly. Why Not C? C's got a lot more potential! "

Ron Replied "C is a good plan, but she wants an educated person, and C would not be that. It's definitely a good runner up, and legal… I'll think about it, just do your computer thing and make me scenarios on each plan and what the probability of success is. Can we do that before tomorrow? I'm on a tight schedule here."

The other voice said nothing but Rufus could hear the intense typing on a keyboard. "I'll have it ready when you wake up."

Rufus felt extremely tired and fell asleep.

Kim's Kimmunicator was sitting at the login screen for almost half an hour. Her access to Wade's supercomputer was denied, and without Wade, hacking this thing was out the door. Kim looked towards the night sky. The stars were bright out, and reminded her of Ron's eyes. "I miss him so much. I even question leaving this place because of him. I really love him. I didn't think I'd never get to say it again. She looked at the twilight sky and remembered how he protected her that fateful day two months ago. She remembered him strong, yet kind. He stood above her and extended his hand. When she took it, the electricity she felt was unlike anything before. Then, the most amazing emotion she felt shot through her. The hug they shared, as she embraced her boyfriend, she realized that it was true love. That's what made her summer so great. He was there all the way for her, immensely supportive in her transition from high school to college. It was that one statement he said before graduation. "You're heading for the stars, and I'm well…I'm stuck on earth, but I don't want to hold you back." If Ron only knew he was doing the opposite. He had pushed her to be her best, and that no matter what, he would be by her side. She hadn't told him yet, but Harvard had sent her two letters, the second making sure she received the first and she had decided on Harvard. Neurobiology seemed tempting as she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps yet never really told her in fear of her dad's response. The sweet deal was that they offered her a free ride for as long as she was willing to go to school. When she heard that, her reply was "Spankin"

Nonetheless, she had to find out the code. Her dad had already tried to use some of the machinery at the lab to crack it, but Wade already prepared for any attempts. It had to be a legitimate login. Kim, defeated went into her room and lay on her bed. It was getting really late and she needed sleep for the next day. Her head hit the pillow and thought about Ron. All went black.

"Kimmie cup, time to wake up!" Her mother smiled.

Kim looked at the clock. It was 9:00a.m. Ron had been missing for an entire day. She called his parents, whom were still not at their home as well as Ron's cell, which provided her his voicemail. Her mom walked up to her with an upset face. "Kimmie, you've got to be more careful with your clothes. I found this crumpled paper in your pocket. She unwrapped it. "OH MY GOSH! MOM! YOU ROCK!" Kim ran upstairs. "What's gotten into her?" Mr. Possible asked. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's a good thing." Mrs. Possible replied.

Upstairs in her room, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Password" She closed her eyes. "Please let this be right!"

She trembled with her fingers as she typed. "White hat, Black hat"

She pressed Enter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim waited intensely for the screen to update. "It's taking a long while… I hope I put it in correctly." She signed. "Ron's going to get it from me, and so will Wade when I find them…" All of a sudden, a loud beep came from the unit. "Access Granted. Locating…….."

It seemed like an eternity, in reality it was only a few moments until she saw what she had prayed for. A little beep 200 miles north of the city. "That's Ron!" She ran outside to the garage and started her car. "Rockets are go!"

She sped down the roads over 100mph. It was going to be a very short trip. If Ron hadn't contacted her by now, something was definitely wrong.

Ron sat back in the Server Room. It was ice cold, but strangely enough, Wade was comfortable. "I still don't see why we couldn't do this from my computer Ron." Ron interjected, "Wade, this needs to be done from a location that Kim can't find, if she knew what I was doing, and making you do, she would definitely not approve."

Wade looked around. "Ron, if she doesn't approve, then why do it? It seems like your hurting your cause more than helping it."

Ron looked hurt. "Wade, if you knew what I had planned… you would understand why I'm willing to risk everything for her. It's got to work. It just has to."

His fears were coming true. All during graduation he knew things were going to change, Barker was right, the center can not hold. Still, he had no idea what that meant, but it was not good. Kim was going to leave him. He just couldn't risk loosing her.

"What if she goes to a college in Middleton?" Wade asked. "I doubt it Wade, she's got such great potential and she can go anywhere in the world. I'll be lucky if she chooses to go where I think she's going to go."

Wade clicked more keys on the keyboard. "Ron, I'm doing this all anonymously, but you realize that once I click this button… there is no going back."

Ron twiddled his thumbs. "Plan C….."

He pulled out a piece of paper. The page was separated into four sections with a plan on each. The first two were crossed out completely. C had one line through it. D was untouched.

Wade seemed agitated. "Ron, I'm going to get timed out, make your decision. Do you want me to hack you in or what?"

Ron sighed. He knew he was going to go to jail for this and it wouldn't really help, but if he could see her for even one more day… a lifetime of jail would be worth it. "Yes. Activate Plan D."

Wade looked at the computer screen. What he was doing was wrong. Sure, he hacked almost every terminal in the known world, but he never did it to gain from it. It was like he was told by one of his long time friends. "White hats do it for knowledge, Black hats do it for gain, but they all wear the same hat."

Wade tensed as he prepared to start his journey towards the "dark side".

He heard a click. The computer went black. "What's happening?" Ron shouted. "What's taking so long?" Wade looked in astonishment. "The computer, it's off!?!?" Ron jumped back, "What do you mean it's off? Turn it back on!!!"

He then heard a familiar voice. "Sorry to crash the pajama party, but no one captures my boyfriend and best friend!"

"KP!"

Ron and Wade looked guilty. Kim looked around. "Where are the people who took you?" Ron scratched his head, "well KP, I kind of took Wade." Kim looked at Ron with a bewildered look. "What do you mean took?" she strongly responded. "Not really took, like borrowed! Right Wade?"

Wade shook his head. "Kim, I am just as much to blame as Ron here. Just hear us out before you make any wild decisions.

Kim's emerald eyes were focused on Ron the entire time. She thought to herself, "Is Ron evil again? I thought we destroyed that device." Ron raised his hand. "Let Wade go home, I'll take the fall for this one."

Kim nodded. "Your parents are worried Wade. Let them know you are ok and we will be back as soon as we get this straightened out."

Wade smiled, "thanks Kim."

Kim ran to Ron and hugged him. He returned the hug and placed his hands on her hair. "KP, you mean the world to me. I know that what I'm doing is wrong, but I can't help it. I can't live without you. We are a team right? Teams don't break up!"

Kim listened intently. "Ron…"

Ron continued. "I know you are going to the stars, and I am tired of being on earth. I want to go with you no matter what the consequences! That's why I borrowed Wade. I knew there was little hope for me succeeding by myself, it's not like I can get into a school with my mad monkey skills."

Kim tilted her head. "This is about college?" She laughed. "Ron, I told you already. I'm not going to break up with you. It's just college; it's not the end of the world"

Ron sighed. "Not for you it isn't. KP, I love you. I really do. The only way I could get into the same college as you would be to magically appear on the roster, hence Wade. It's not like Harvard accepts anybody."

Kim stuttered. "Harvard? How did you know?"

Ron looked into her eyes. "Come on Kim, you and I both know that it was your only real choice. They offer the best Neurobiology track in the world. I know you better than you know yourself and whether or not you want to believe me, you're the spitting image of your mother."

Kim looked away, "I was going to tell you… I really was, but I just didn't know how to do it."

Ron kissed her on the cheek. "It's ok Kim."

Kim looked at Ron. "Did it work? Did Wade do it?"

Ron pointed at the computer. "You kind of killed the power during the process. I guess we'll find out in a few weeks."

Kim laughed. "I kind of thought it was being used by the bad guys."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks passed. Ron spent every waking moment with Kim. If she was going to Harvard, he was going to follow her. He had decided that he could always work there and possibly get an education the old fashioned way, buy applying and trying hard. He smiled at the thought of his next part of his plan, but it would have to wait.

Kim hopped out of bed and smiled. "Ron, he was willing to do anything for me, even go to jail… I really can't wait to see him.

Ron woke up Rufus and apologized, "Rufus ole buddy, I'm sorry I put you through all those trying times in the server room. Let me make it up for you, Naco?"

Rufus shook his head in approval, "Mmmmm naco!"

He hopped on his moped and drove towards Bueno Nacho.

Kim was going to be meeting him for some naco's at their regular booth. He sat and looked around the place. "Ah, Bueno Nacho, I only hope that there's one around Harvard. I'm going to miss this place…"

"Are you leaving Ron?"

"KP, em er, I was just thinking about all of the memories we have had with this place. I'm just going to miss them when you go off to school."

Kim looked into his eyes. "You know, I could go to Middleton U..."

Ron snickered. "KP, don't be silly, I'd rather you follow your dream than to sacrifice it for someone like me."

Kim had this look of hurt. "Someone like you? Ronald Stoppable, you are my boyfriend and best friend. You are worth everything this world can give you, including me."

Those words struck a heavy blow to Ron's emotions. Here he was, being scolded by the one person who's opinion meant something to him. His motto had always been "Never be Normal", now he was thinking "Nothing can stop a stoppable."

Kim sat beside Ron at their booth. She wasn't hungry; she just really wanted to see him. She held his hand. She could tell it was trembling, had she been too harsh? She looked at him, his eyes focused on the steaming Naco in front of him. "Oh, he's hungry…" She laughed to herself. You would think that after all of these years, he would be tired of eating at this place, but here we are, about to move past this town to the wide unknown, and he's still the same Ron. She corrected herself. "No, he's not the same, He's definitely different. After saving my life, he became less dependant on me, and more dependant on protecting me. She never really had anyone protect her before, sure she had people who cared about her and loved her, but none of them had done what Ron did that fateful day. It was then she realized that she really loved him." She felt his leg rub up against hers. It felt nice to have him so close to me. She moved her hand down to his thigh and just placed it there. She felt his thigh tense and could definitely feel his muscle. "He's also gotten a bit on the buff side" she smiled.

"So, Ron…."

"Yeah KP?"

"I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing… Never mind."

She couldn't say it. She wasn't even sure if he felt the same way about her now that she had placed her goal on Harvard. She didn't want to leave him in the least, she just wished there was a way that he could come with her, experience the college life and maybe even settle down….

"Come on, KP, you're my girlfriend and my best friend, you can tell me anything."

He sounded so sincere, minus the naco that was still stuffed in his mouth. "Well Ron, I was thinking… what do you want to come from us?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron was chewing his Naco when Kim asked "What do you want to come from us?"

He had to choose his words and buy some time. He put his clean hand on her shoulder. "Kim, I definitely do not want to frighten you off, nor do I want you to think that I'm not serious, so that's my dilemma. I wanted you to know that even though you leave in 3 days, I will always be there for you. No matter what KP. We are a team. Teams don't break up. I love you Kim."

He looked at her. She never looked so beautiful. He knew then what had to be said next.

"Let me do something special for you tonight. I'll pick you up at 7."

Kim looked at him with a questioning face. "Special?"

"Kim, I've got a lot to do to prepare. Do me a favor, wear something special. Let's pretend this is the last night we have together."

Kim started to tear up inside. "Last night?" She trembled.

Ron looked towards her. "We are just pretending KP."

He placed Rufus back into his pocket. "I'll see you at 7."

He leaned over and kissed her. She was going to be in for a huge surprise. He smiled and turned around to walk out. He heard her say with a muffled voice. "You really mean that we are pretending right Ron?" He turned his head. "Definitely. No Worries." He noticed her smile and he walked out of the building. "Rufus, this has to be absolutely perfect."

He noticed his leg vibrating. "A missed call…" Ron looked at the number. It was his mom. "I guess I should check my voicemail..." Ron dialed his voicemail. "You have one new message and 50 saved messages. First message from 555-2929 left today at 2:30pm. "Ronald, it's your mother, I was doing some cleaning and you will not believe what I found. You have to come home right this instant!" Ron pressed 7. "Message deleted." Ron looked towards his pocket. He thought to himself, "What did mom find?" He hopped on his Scooter and sped towards his house.

Kim sat alone at the booth still. "Pretend… I hope he means that. I'm so worried. He has been so stand offish lately and now, him being so excited makes me a bit worried. It's funny now that I think about it, I've been strong against some of the most evil masterminds on the planet, yet I'm scared stiff on my own boyfriend. I guess I should get home and get everything ready. I wonder what he's got planned. I think this is the time to pull out the big guns." She walked outside.

Ron parked his scooter and walked inside. "Mom, what's up?" He was greeted by a very exited Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. "Your mother found this." They handed him an open envelope…on the cover…. Was a big red H.

Ron started to spin. His head could not take this. "I…I …." He collapsed. Everything went black.

He woke up about an hour later. "Mom…Dad…Rufus…" he stammered. His father was at his side. "Son, you kind of got a bit too excited. You didn't even open the letter. It's Harvard my boy! Read it!"

Ron opened the letter and unfolded it.

The letter read.

Mr. Ronald Stoppable,

It is our pleasure to request your attendance at our fine university. It is a rare opportunity for one to go to Harvard, granted, your grades were sub par for our likings, we were informed of your athletic abilities as well as your leadership skills. Our Rugby team needs someone like you. Please, consider our school. You will notice that all that you need, Harvard has.

Signed,

Drew Gilpin Faust

Ron looked around. "Dad…..I……" He fell again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was 6:20pm. Ron had just gained consciousness. "OH CRAP! KP!" He tucked the letter in his pants and ran upstairs. "I have to do this right." He pulled out his communicator. "Wade oh buddy, please pick up."

The screen displayed an upset Wade. "Yes Ron?"

Ron looked at the display. "Wade, I'm so sorry about earlier, I just have a question. Did your hack work?"

Wade looked at Ron. "No man, I take it you didn't get in, Remember, Kim pulled the plug before I could send it."

Ron squealed. "I GOT IN WADE! I'm going to HARVARD!"

Wade spat out his drink. "Dude! That's awesome! You didn't even have to cheat. That's great, let me tell Kim!"

Ron interjected, "if you don't mind, let me tell her myself. Remember plan C?" Wade looked away, "yeah, but you said..."

Ron laughed, "It's back on, forget what I said. Let's make it happen buddy."

Wade started clicking at the keyboard. "Your very lucky Ron, you know that right?"

Ron closed his eyes. "You have no idea Wade."

He opened his closet. It's time to put on the suit. Ron saved up for a month to buy this suit. He noticed Kim's eyes bulge when he tried it on with her. "I'm going to blow her away." He also had been saving up for about 6 months now and his savings had almost paid off. In two days he'd have his last paycheck from smarty mart, and would be ready for his adventure in college.

Wade sat in his room. "Harvard, who would have thought. They are both going to college together. Ron getting accepted was the big thing, he knew that even if he hacked him in, he wouldn't go out of fear of it being cheating, but he was desperate. Wade understood that, he didn't want them to separate either; he liked doing the whole save the world thing. He clapped on the keyboard some more. "I'm going to make this perfect for my buddy."

Kim rushed around her room, throwing clothes all around the place. "I can't find my dress! Oh My God how can this get any worse!?" Just then her brother's walked into the room. "We borrowed your dress for a parachute, and um… it didn't make it…" They looked at their sister and could swear that her eyes turned red. "TWEEBS!!!!" They ran off screaming in fear. She instead of chasing them, fell down and started to cry.

Her mother opened the door. "Kimmie? What's wrong honey?"

Kim snorted, "Ron promised me a great night tonight, and I was going to wear my best dress, and the Tweebs destroyed it. I've got nothing to wear and he'll be here in 15 minutes."

Kim's mother looked at her. "Remember Kim, anything is possible for a possible. Give me a moment." She ran downstairs. Kim decided not to waste any time and started on her makeup and lipstick. Her hair was pulled up much like it was for the prom. Her mom ran in with her black sexy dress. "Mom? How did you…" Her mom smiled. "I always buy in two's kimmie."

She slipped on the dress and put on her favorite jewelry. She looked in the mirror. "How do I look Mom?"

Kim's mother looked at her daughter. She definitely was no longer a child, but now was a grown woman. She was gorgeous. She secretly hoped that Kim and Ron would choose each other, and the last year since then has been the happiest she's seen Kim. "You look spectacular. Ron will be very pleased."

They heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" The Tweebs yelled. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Kim's dad. "This is Kim's night. You will not ruin it."

For once, the Tweebs obeyed. There were no yelling, no talking back, it was a secret understanding. She deserved a night unbothered, especially after they saw how hurt she was about the dress.

Kim's father opened the door to see Ron, in a very fine suit holding some flowers. "Hello Ronald." Her father smiled. "Nice to see you Mr. Dr. P. Is Kim Around?" Kim's dad looked upstairs. "She'll be down shortly. I think we need to have a talk first." Ron gulped. "Not a black hole…" Her dad had a little smile on his face. "Something like that."

He sat on the couch across from Dr. Possible. He looked at Ron. "You know Ron, it's been almost a year, what are your intentions with my daughter? She is going to Harvard, what are you going to do?" Ron stood up. "I would feel better if I told you quietly; it's a surprise for Kim." Dr. Possible looked at him questionably. "I'll take that as you are going to be back by 12 with her." Ron nodded. "Have I ever let you down Mr. Dr. P?" Kim's dad was kind of took off guard, it was true that Ron had never done anything to really upset Kim, unlike those other guys in the past, Ron was a gentleman and it was understood. "No Ron, you have been a great boyfriend to my daughter. I just want you two to be happy, but my Kimmie is going to go very far." Ron stood up. "And I'm going to lead her all the way." He walked to her dad and outreached his hand. "I love your daughter; I will always be there for her."

Dr. Possible looked up. The outreached arm of Ronald Stoppable, the 18 year old man was inches from his hand. For once, he didn't see Ron as a boy. He saw confidence, something that he was hoping secretly for him to discover. He was in Ron's debt. While Kim was off visiting schools, Ron had helped rebuild the house. The boy deserved something good. And his daughter was the best thing he knew of. He took his hand and shook it. "I know you will Ron, or it will be the black hole for you." He smiled.

"Ron?"

"Kim?"

Ron looked up, he was not prepared for what he was about to see.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She looked down and thought to herself. "That suit… that's a thousand dollar suit…" She felt inadequate. She looked at him. "He's so handsome, so… sexy." She felt strange, Ron and Sexy had always been an oxymoron in her mind, but now, something was different. Ron really cleaned himself up.

Ron looked up to see the most beautiful Kim Possible he had ever seen. She was in a tight, seductive, and sexy dress that showed off her body perfectly. She wore emerald earrings and a necklace. On her side, her favorite purse. She was absolutely perfect.

"KP, You…"

Kim blushed. "I guess we both kind of dressed up"

Her mom interrupted. "Remember, you have to be back by 12."

Ron motioned for Kim to follow him. He held her hand. "No worries, I'll take care of her."

He walked outside with her. It was a beautiful night; obviously someone upstairs had looked out for the two. She looked around. "Your scooter, where is it?"

Ron looked around. "No need KP, tonight is more special than that. Look." He pointed to the end of the road. A stretch Hummer Limousine was parked. "Ron, you can't be serious." Ron smiled. "As serious as I can get." He waved his arm and the Hummer responded. The driver hopped out. "Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable" Ron went to correct him but Kim covered his mouth. "I like the sound of that." She giggled. Ron turned red. The driver opened the door and led Kim into the back. Ron quickly followed. The door closed, and the driver asked, "Plan C?" Ron smiled. "Plan C"

Kim was confused. "What's plan C?"

Ron smiled. "You will see Kim. I want you to know something though" He dropped the sunroof. The stars were bright. "You are not going to the stars alone." She smiled and started to quiver her lip. "Tonight, I'm going to bring the stars to you."

She held onto him. "You look amazing Ron" Ron leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I had to be, you are deserving of only the best." Ron was a good kisser, and soon they were getting a bit more intimate. Tongues were exploring, hands were being moved, but then Ron stopped. "I'm going to tell you something KP." The driver parked the limo. "First stop Mr. Stoppable." He opened the door. "Ron…. It's…."

Ron smiled. "Yes Kim, it's the shore. I wanted to walk on the sand with you." He held her hand. "But, I'll get all messy" she teased. "Ron, why are we here?" Ron looked at her and then walked onto the beach. "Every speck of sand that is around us is only a small amount of love I have for you. The ocean, Kim, is you. You take a little of my heart with every motion. You have my heart. You've actually had it for a long time."

Kim listened intently. Was he being romantic? Was the moodilator on him? She honestly did not care at this point; he was telling her everything she ever wanted to hear a guy say. Ron turned around. "Part two is coming up." They got into the limo. The driver took their shoes and cleaned them. The driver started the engine and they sped off into the night. Kim held onto Ron. "Ron, I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to stay with you."

Ron looked into Kim's eyes. "Kim, I want the best for you as well as the best for me. We have saved Middleton countless times. I think Boston could use some saving too." He hinted but did not spill the beans. She squeezed him. "Ron, I want you."

Ron gulped. This was not his plan. He didn't want to make love to her, especially out of wedlock. Don't get him wrong, he fantasized about it constantly, however he really didn't want to mess things up or complicate them. Instead of doing what his body was begging, he regained his composure. "Kim, I want you as well, but I really want you to look out of the window." She looked cautiously. Her eyes glew. The dark sky had been illuminated. The fireworks were set off digitally, as if someone were just drawing pictures in the sky. This was Wade's present to the two. Each image was of them. One from their childhood, one from their high school predating years, and the final was of them last week, kissing in the Middleton mall. It said "Congratulations! We are rooting for you!" – Wade

She started to cry. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave." She kept on whimpering. Ron held her tear soaked face in his hands and dried her tears. "Sweetie, you don't ever have to truly leave. I'm coming with you." The final stop was approaching before the Limo was to return to Kim's house. "She choked on her tears a little. "Ron, you didn't get accepted into any college, I can't expect you to move." Ron reached into his pocket. Kim gasped. She thought to herself. "It's a ring… he's going to propose." She started to tremble. Ron pulled the letter from his pants. "You won't be alone in Boston." He handed it to her. "She read the acceptance letter. Her body shook, her inhibitions let go and she tackled him on the seat. She started to kiss him passionately. She rubbed her self against him and he overcame his composure and started to kiss her back, her body felt so good. He wanted more. "Stop Ron…Remember, one last stop" he screamed to himself. "There's still one more stop KP." The limo stopped. "This is where we get out." He smiled, licking her saliva off his lips. "I want you to come inside." She hopped up and leapt out of the vehicle. She straightened her dress. "This is Middleton high school." "This is where I met the most wonderful and beautiful person in the whole world. This is where I shared the first dance I ever enjoyed, and I want us to dance here for the last time, but pretend like it is our first." He clicked on his communicator. The doors opened and the disco ball hung from the sky. The speakers turned on. He held her by her hand and led her inside. "I know we've been..friends forever…" he started to sing to her. She quivered in his arms. He had been working out, and his grip on her was solid. "But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new." She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He had gone all out. The suit, the cologne, the limo, all to reenact his most special moment with her. "And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see, you were always with me!" he kissed her. She smiled. Kim began to hum "Could it be, you and I, Never imagined? Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you." Ron started to sing with her. "Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew. Could it be that it's true that it's you." They kissed. Ron stood and looked at her. "I forgot, there's one last thing." He walked her into the football field. On the center was a blanket with two baskets. "You looked hungry." She smiled. "Ron Stoppable. You cooked?" He smiled. "Sort of, have a seat." They sat on the blanket. The dew from the earth was fresh, and so was the naco's. Ron had Jim and Tim pick up the Naco's from Bueno Nacho and set up the surroundings. Kim was the only one who really had no clue what was going on. "Kim, I have a confession to make." Ronald said while chewing on his Naco. "I was contemplating moving to Boston with you whether or not I got into Harvard. I was even thinking about hacking my way in, and I'm glad you stopped us. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and I want to make you a promise here in the stars. Four years from now, we will be together, and I will propose to you." He said it swallowing tears. "I've saved up for a year already. I bought this for you. He opened the box. "It's an emerald princess cut bracelet. It matches your beautiful eyes, and I'm certain you will realize that it is my promise to stay by your side through thick and thin."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out, she felt dizzy, helpless. Her body felt heavy. She started to tumble over. "KP!" Ron quickly grabbed her, put the bracelet in his pocket and rushed her to the limo. "To the Hospital!" He screamed. The Hummer burned some rubber as it floored itself toward Middleton Hospital.

The doctors greeted Ron after three hours. Ron's suit was ruined. His hair was messy and his shoes were worn down from pacing nonstop for this whole time. "Doctors… what is it?"

The doctors pulled down their masks. It was Mrs. Possible. "Ronald, you simply wooed her to fainting. Too much of a good thing if you will. She's fine. She just needs to rest. And by the look of things Ronald, you need to as well." Ron stammered. "Can I see her?" Mr. possible laughed. "Of course Ronald. You did an amazing job back there. I heard you got into Harvard as well. That's an excellent school. What will you be majoring in? Ronald quickly replied "Statistics, I am pretty sure following in my dad's footsteps would be a good thing." He led him into Kim's room. Kim looked so pale, but when he caught her eyes, she smiled. "You really meant everything you said tonight?" She whimpered. "With every bit of everything I have." He responded. "I didn't mean to hurt you KP." Kim smiled. "You didn't hurt me, I just had always planned how my perfect husband would be, and you did a lifetime in a night. May I have my bracelet?" Ron smiled and handed it to her. "It is truly beautiful." She smiled. "You sure are." Ron focused his eyes on her face. "Kim, I love you. Happy Anniversary."


	7. Chapter 7

He walked outside with her. It was a beautiful night; obviously someone upstairs had looked out for the two. She looked around. "Your scooter, where is it?"

Ron looked around. "No need KP, tonight is more special than that. Look." He pointed to the end of the road. A stretch Hummer Limousine was parked. "Ron, you can't be serious." Ron smiled. "As serious as I can get." He waved his arm and the Hummer responded. The driver hopped out. "Mr. Stoppable, Mrs. Stoppable" Ron went to correct him but Kim covered his mouth. "I like the sound of that." She giggled. Ron turned red. The driver opened the door and led Kim into the back. Ron quickly followed. The door closed, and the driver asked, "Plan C?" Ron smiled. "Plan C"

Kim was confused. "What's plan C?"

Ron smiled. "You will see Kim. I want you to know something though" He dropped the sunroof. The stars were bright. "You are not going to the stars alone." She smiled and started to quiver her lip. "Tonight, I'm going to bring the stars to you."

She held onto him. "You look amazing Ron" Ron leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "I had to be, you are deserving of only the best." Ron was a good kisser, and soon they were getting a bit more intimate. Tongues were exploring, hands were being moved, but then Ron stopped. "I'm going to tell you something KP." The driver parked the limo. "First stop Mr. Stoppable." He opened the door. "Ron…. It's…."

Ron smiled. "Yes Kim, it's the shore. I wanted to walk on the sand with you." He held her hand. "But, I'll get all messy" she teased. "Ron, why are we here?" Ron looked at her and then walked onto the beach. "Every speck of sand that is around us is only a small amount of love I have for you. The ocean, Kim, is you. You take a little of my heart with every motion. You have my heart. You've actually had it for a long time."

Kim listened intently. Was he being romantic? Was the moodilator on him? She honestly did not care at this point; he was telling her everything she ever wanted to hear a guy say. Ron turned around. "Part two is coming up." They got into the limo. The driver took their shoes and cleaned them. The driver started the engine and they sped off into the night. Kim held onto Ron. "Ron, I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to stay with you."

Ron looked into Kim's eyes. "Kim, I want the best for you as well as the best for me. We have saved Middleton countless times. I think Boston could use some saving too." He hinted but did not spill the beans. She squeezed him. "Ron, I want you."

Ron gulped. This was not his plan. He didn't want to make love to her, especially out of wedlock. Don't get him wrong, he fantasized about it constantly, however he really didn't want to mess things up or complicate them. Instead of doing what his body was begging, he regained his composure. "Kim, I want you as well, but I really want you to look out of the window." She looked cautiously. Her eyes glew. The dark sky had been illuminated. The fireworks were set off digitally, as if someone were just drawing pictures in the sky. This was Wade's present to the two. Each image was of them. One from their childhood, one from their high school predating years, and the final was of them last week, kissing in the Middleton mall. It said "Congratulations! We are rooting for you!" – Wade

She started to cry. "I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave." She kept on whimpering. Ron held her tear soaked face in his hands and dried her tears. "Sweetie, you don't ever have to truly leave. I'm coming with you." The final stop was approaching before the Limo was to return to Kim's house. "She choked on her tears a little. "Ron, you didn't get accepted into any college, I can't expect you to move." Ron reached into his pocket. Kim gasped. She thought to herself. "It's a ring… he's going to propose." She started to tremble. Ron pulled the letter from his pants. "You won't be alone in Boston." He handed it to her. "She read the acceptance letter. Her body shook, her inhibitions let go and she tackled him on the seat. She started to kiss him passionately. She rubbed her self against him and he overcame his composure and started to kiss her back, her body felt so good. He wanted more. "Stop Ron…Remember, one last stop" he screamed to himself. "There's still one more stop KP." The limo stopped. "This is where we get out." He smiled, licking her saliva off his lips. "I want you to come inside." She hopped up and leapt out of the vehicle. She straightened her dress. "This is Middleton high school." "This is where I experienced so much with the most wonderful and beautiful person in the whole world. This is where I shared the first dance I ever enjoyed, and I want us to dance here for the last time, but pretend like it is our first." He clicked on his communicator. The doors opened and the disco ball hung from the sky. The speakers turned on. He held her by her hand and led her inside. "I know we've been..friends forever…" he started to sing to her. She quivered in his arms. He had been working out, and his grip on her was solid. "But now I think I'm feelin' somethin' totally new." She closed her eyes and took in his scent. He had gone all out. The suit, the cologne, the limo, all to reenact his most special moment with her. "And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes, now I see, you were always with me!" he kissed her. She smiled. Kim began to hum "Could it be, you and I, Never imagined? Could it be suddenly, I'm falling for you." Ron started to sing with her. "Could it be you were right here beside me, and I never knew. Could it be that it's true that it's you." They kissed. Ron stood and looked at her. "I forgot, there's one last thing." He walked her into the football field. On the center was a blanket with two baskets. "You looked hungry." She smiled. "Ron Stoppable. You cooked?" He smiled. "Sort of, have a seat." They sat on the blanket. The dew from the earth was fresh, and so was the naco's. Ron had Jim and Tim pick up the Naco's from Bueno Nacho and set up the surroundings. Kim was the only one who really had no clue what was going on. "Kim, I have a confession to make." Ronald said while chewing on his Naco. "I was contemplating moving to Boston with you whether or not I got into Harvard. I was even thinking about hacking my way in, and I'm glad you stopped us. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and I want to make you a promise here in the stars. Four years from now, we will be together, and I will propose to you." He said it swallowing tears. "I've saved up for a year already. I bought this for you. He opened the box. "It's an emerald princess cut bracelet. It matches your beautiful eyes, and I'm certain you will realize that it is my promise to stay by your side through thick and thin."

Ron focused his eyes on her face. "Kim, I love you. Happy Anniversary."

Kim opened her mouth to speak, yet no words came out, she felt dizzy, helpless. Her body felt heavy. She started to tumble over. "KP!" Ron quickly grabbed her, put the bracelet in his pocket and rushed her to the limo. "To the Hospital!" He screamed. The Hummer burned some rubber as it floored itself toward Middleton Hospital.

The doctors greeted Ron after three hours. Ron's suit was ruined. His hair was messy and his shoes were worn down from pacing nonstop for this whole time. "Doctors… what is it?"

The doctors pulled down their masks. It was Mrs. Possible. "Ronald, you simply wooed her to fainting. Too much of a good thing if you will. She's fine. She just needs to rest. And by the look of things Ronald, you need to as well." Ron stammered. "Can I see her?" Mr. possible laughed. "Of course Ronald. You did an amazing job back there. I heard you got into Harvard as well. That's an excellent school. What will you be majoring in? Ronald quickly replied "Statistics, I am pretty sure following in my dad's footsteps would be a good thing." He led him into Kim's room. Kim looked so pale, but when he caught her eyes, she smiled. "You really meant everything you said tonight?" She whimpered. "With every bit of everything I have." He responded. "I didn't mean to hurt you KP." Kim smiled. "You didn't hurt me, I just had always planned how my perfect husband would be, and you did a lifetime in a night. May I have my bracelet?" Ron smiled and handed it to her. "It is truly beautiful." She smiled. "You sure are."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sorry Mr Dr. P, I guess it's a little after 12. Mr. Possible tried his best to hide his approval smile. He was saving that one for when Ron proposed. "Ronald, you never told me what you promised you would." Kim was already asleep and her room was closed. "Well Mr. Dr. P, Is Mrs. Dr. P available? I'd kind of like to let you both know at once.." Ron was trying his best to hide his excitement.

Dr. Possible retrieved his wife from their bedroom. "Honey, it's past twelve and I've got 3 surgeries at 6, can't this wait?" She groggily answered. "Ronald wants to have a talk with us." She opened her eyes and put on her robe. "I'll be right there."

Ron sat on the couch, scared out of his wits. He wasn't sure how they would react. He looked up and saw a very tired Mrs. Possible. "Mrs. Dr. P, I'll make this quick. Remember how I applied at a few colleges a while back?"

Mrs. Possible nodded, "I remember you applied to every college in the world, if my memory serves me correctly." She smiled.

Ron blushed, "yeah, well, I didn't hear anything from any of them. I kind of gave up hope, until today when I got this letter." He handed Kim's parent's the letter. Mr. Possible had a little grin on his face and Mrs. Possible nearly fell from the excitement. "Harvard! This is awesome! Will you be able to afford it?"

Ron smiled. "Remember my discovery of the Naco? I still had some money left from it. I put it into a high yield CD. I will have plenty for college, but more importantly, I'll have enough to live in Boston and attend the greatest Ivy league school in the world with the greatest person in the world, your daughter."

His honesty in his words was more than convincing to Kim's parents.

Mrs. Possible took some time to ingest the words. "So Ron, what are your intentions with Kim? You are not just following her to school for Kim's education, what will you be majoring in?"

Ron thought for a moment. "You know, I have to admit that with us saving the world and stuff that I would need to be flexible and able to work anywhere. I was planning on statistics. I kind of have a notch for it."

He took a deep breath. "Also, for Kim I am planning on proposing to her when we graduate, but only after I have your approval. You have been an amazing part of our lives, especially mine when I needed advice or especially when Kim and I were having some troubled times, you would give me the space and time needed to work it out with her as well as myself. I would dare never to ask you for her hand without you knowing that she would be treated the same if not better than you treat her."

Her parents looked at each other. "Ronald…"


	9. Chapter 9

Ron started to shake a little. Their tone in their voice was friendly, but also hesitant. He kind of hoped it would be a little smoother than this.

Mrs. Possible looked at her husband once more before speaking. "Ronald, we have something to confess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Possible handed him the letter. "I'll say it dear. Ronald, Wade told us about your 'mission' for him. I want to know why, we deserve to know why

Especially after what you've told us about Kimberly.

Ron started to shake. "This can't be happening..." His hands started to quiver as did his lip. "Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P, this may take longer than you are willing to experience, but I'll tell you, just promise me you will hear me out completely and not judge it prematurely."

Mr. Possible nodded. "You have our word."

"Well, as you were aware, I applied to every school in the known world. I heard nothing back. I was scared stiff about life after high school, and honestly could not even imagine it without Kim. I remember freaking out before graduation because of what Mr. Barkin told me about the "center cannot hold"... and "Nothing lasts forever" I didn't know what the first one meant, but it scared me. I promised myself even if I couldn't make it traditionally; I was going to be with her." He took a breath and looked up at her parents. Their expressions were some he couldn't read, they just listened. He took another breath.

"I enlisted Wade to help me get into Harvard. I had Wade do some research to find out where she had decided to go, since she never told me before tonight. When I found it was Harvard, I set my sights there. I had applied once, and heard nothing back. I was getting desperate, scared, and totally unable to control my feelings. I called Wade and asked him to put on his black hat."...

Before he could continue talking. Mr. Possible interrupted. "Ronald, what is a "Black Hat?"

Ron answered. "It's a computer person thing. There are two types of hackers. A "White Hat" is what Wade is, constantly figuring out security flaws to help, be it the company he's hacking into, or Kim and I when we are on missions. It's not likely that their IT person would be so understanding to our requests. Wade, as a White Hat never did anything to harm anyone, simply to get information for a pure cause, for the safety of the world."

He took another breath.

"A "Black Hat" is a hacker that does it for gain, either for the hacker, or for someone else for mainly profit. Wade was very hesitant to put on this hat, because once you wear it, it's really really hard to take it off... Wade knew this and warned me of not only the repercussions for him, but also myself. He told me it would not be a permanent thing, and I was stupid. I was telling myself that if I could spend one more day with Kim... that a lifetime of Jail would be worth it. So, (he started to squeeze his shirt) I said ok. As Wade was getting it put into the system, the plug was pulled."

The Possibles looked at Ron. "So, you didn't actually succeed?"

Ron smiled. "I guess not. I just found out about my letter from Harvard today from my mom. The first thing I did after I fainted was check the date. It was dated 3 months ago. It's legitimate."

"Ronald, we still think that you marrying Kim is kind of a fast decision. She's still such a young girl." Mr. Possible held his wife's hand.

"Mr. P, I know that she's not as old as you two were when you got married, but I'm not talking about tomorrow either. I want to be a Harvard Grad when I get married, and I only want that for her as well, under two circumstances."

This caught their attention. "Circumstances?"

"Ronald, what are the circumstances?"

Ron looked down. "I... well... I could never ask her to ever sacrifice anything for me. It's a given that my self esteem has been anything but high in my life, but when I'm with Kim... She makes me feel.

I don't want that to end. I never thought I'd ever have a chance with her, from Mankey, to Eric, I always thought I was just a follower, a side kick for life. I was getting used to it honestly, until I sat in Japan for a week. I was tempted by outside forces to move on past Kim. I came close to looking past her, however..." he started to tear up.

"I couldn't get her out of my mind. I learned so much in Japan, about myself, about Kim, about Team Possible. I realized that if I was going to be anywhere near appropriate for her, and for you guys, that I'd have to be stronger and more prepared to take care of her and not vice versa."

He looked back up. "That's why I've trained so much. I've studied to the point of my eyes hurting. I've done my Monkey Fu to heighten my senses. I used that strength to help rebuild the house we are all in now. I didn't do it for any praise. I did it in thanks for all that you have done for me throughout the years. The only thing I've ever really wanted, even more than Rufus, was to be in a serious, life long relationship with Kim. I never told anyone, and that is what ate me alive."

He waited for a response. He hated talking so much.

When no response came, he continued.

"The thing is, the circumstances I want are not as simple as you would think. I've really grown this year, both physically and especially mentally. I want you to have Kim live on her own for the next four years. I am held by my faith to not live with her until we are married. If money is an issue (and secretly he knew it wasn't) I would be willing to pay for her rent. I am not wanting to be conceived as a mooch anymore. I want you to know that I will provide for her." He took a breath. This was much harder than he had thought while he practiced months ago.

"I will major in statistics, and will go further to get my PhD. I want Kim to do the same. I want at least to be a graduate before we tie the knot, but if our being together will hinder Kim in any way, I would rather wait until she is at a comfortable point to commit. You already know, she's my soul mate. Everyone could see it coming, yet to Kim and I, we were blinded by the obvious... I thought it was a simple life long crush, nothing more until Prom, when I realized I was definitely worthy of her."

Hearing these words, Mrs. Possible smiled a little. To herself, she definitely saw this Ronald years ago, truly becoming a great man. She knew that if she allowed Kim to be around him, that she would realize it too. "Ronald"

Mr. Possible looked at his wife with his jaw dropped. This was not the same Ronald Stoppable that he knew all of these years. This wasn't a "bling" Ron, or a goofy Ron, but rather a distinguished Ron, a "Grown up" Ron. He despised every boy that Kim brought home but he always made an exception for Ron. Subconsciously he saw the Ron in front of him and knew deep down that he was the only boy, no. He shook his head, Man that was ever somewhat worthy of his daughter's hand. Now, here he was pouring his heart out.

Ron gulped. "I also know that you most likely have never looked at me as I've looked at you. I've got a great family to come home to, but secretly…" His voice got softer. "I've always wanted to be a possible." He started to choke. "Now I feel guilty for wanting Kimberly to be a Stoppable."

He lost his composure. He started to tremble. It wasn't fear he was feeling now. It was guilt. Pure and straight guilt. His eyes started watering. "I want to be strong for her, and this is the strongest I've ever been but I've got so far to go. This is my other circumstance. I will not marry her until I am strong enough to protect her."

The Possibles looked at Ron at the same time and certainly thought the same thoughts. "He is plenty strong; anyone who can be this in love with someone can handle anything the world throws at them." They motioned for Ron to look at them.

"Ronald. We were going to say that we don't see the same Ronald that we remember. This is a good thing. I and her father would never had allowed you to marry her before this year. It's tempting to say that at least on her father's behalf that she be 25 before even thinking about dating, however we all know how silly that is." Mr. Possible smiled in defeat, she was right about that." We trust in your abilities. Ronald, if anyone in this world knows when Kimberly is ready for marriage it will be you. You have been and will always be life mates, and the world itself could not survive if you two didn't consummate your love in matrimony. We always put Kimberly first when it comes to her well being. Ronald, we agree to your terms. When you feel you are strong enough, and when you graduate alongside our daughter, we will be more than happy to provide you the support you request for your goal. We could never be any more proud of you than we are now, and for the record, you have always been a Possible in our books. We just feel honored that you would bestow on our daughter the proud and strong name of Stoppable."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was that point where Ron literally jumped from the couch to theirs and hugged them both. "I…I…" Was all he could muster.

It was unspoken but consequently it was the loudest sound on the planet.

Mr. Possible pat him on the back. "One thing still applies Ronald."

Ron looked at him, "Yes Sir?"

"You" He straightened his voice. "Will make sure no matter what she is home by 12 every night at Harvard."

Ron Smiled the biggest smile he honestly thought was possible. "That, Sir, will be my pleasure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ron shook Mr. Possible's hand and gave Mrs. Possible a goodnight hug. He turned to leave. He noticed it was about 3:00a.m. "Three AM!?!" Ron shrieked. He quickly hushed himself and looked at Mr. and Mrs. Possible. "I am so sorry I kept you up so late." He blushed.

The possibles laughed a little. "Ron, we are doctors, we never sleep anyway, plus with what you've told us tonight was more fulfilling than any night sleep would be. Get home, your parents must be worried sick"

Ron opened the door and as he walked outside he realized his scooter was at home and the Hummer left hours ago. He took off his coat jacket, which was essentially ruined and threw it into the air. He cheered to himself and did a flip. He had done it. Sensei was right. This was one of his hugest battles, and he was determined to win. He walked the long way home, granted it wasn't very far. He kept on looking at the stars. "I'm going there with you KP." His body was screaming for some food. "Too bad Bueno Nacho is closed this time of night, they could make some mondo bucks if they were open 24 hours." He saw his house in the distance. The lights were off, and he knew if he opened the door, his adopted sister would wake his parents. "6am is not too far away, I'll just relax in the garage." He quietly opened the door high enough for him to roll under. "I'm honestly not all that tired, This would be the perfect time for some meditation." He sat upright and calmly explored the darkness around him. He remembered Japan, Sensei, and Yuri. She was so tempting, but he never really even considered her as a partner. Eye candy she was, though he felt intensely guilty for thinking that. He did owe her his life though, she helped him train his body and mind and prepared him in her own special way to become who he was today. The mystical monkey power that was granted to him gave him an edge he desperately needed. He channeled as greatly as he could the energy that his body craved when he defeated the two invaders that harmed…that…took…KP from him." His body began to glow. "I will never let anyone harm you Kim. You have my word. I will become as strong as my body will allow me, and I'll give it all for your safety." His stance was tense, as his emotions flowed. He could relive the moment that he became the Master, or he could relive the moment he first kissed Kim. He realized it wasn't much of a choice. He could feel her lips against his. He felt his body give and he plopped to the ground. This levitation thing that Sensei taught him was very sporadic. He couldn't control it and never realized he was doing it until it was too late. "Control is the key stoppable-san" He looked up… "Sensei?"

Wade was half asleep when he noticed some major traffic to Kim's website. "A DDOS Attack?" The site went down. As quickly as he could gulp his drink he was typing away. "Oh no you don't you sly dogs, I'm going to catch you this time." He traced the attack as accurately as Japan until the circuit was cut. "Japan? Who would want to attack Kim's website from there?" he considered calling Kim. "No, she's past asleep. I'll bring up the backup site and put forth some better measures. If it happens again, I'll let her know." He sat back in his chair as the uploads started. "I'm really glad they are going to Harvard together. I am even gladder that Ron got in legitimately. I hate the black hat."

He laughed a little. "I bet Kim racked her brain on that riddle. I've got to give it to Ron though, who would have thought he would be so tech-savvy at heart? There's hope for him yet." He let out a little snort. "I hope that if there are any more evil geniuses they all decide to reside in Boston."

"Ron, why are you fighting for me? I'm a lost cause. The darkness is too great… Stop fighting… Quit…Not…Worth…"

"You are worth it all. "Mystical…Monkey…..Power…." "I will have it all."

"I am so lost without you. Please come back…"

"I never left."

"AHH!" Kim leapt out of bed. "Ron!" She looked around, it was 7:00am. Pandaroo was under her arms, nearly torn in half by the intense dream she had. "For once I'm glad that isn't Ron." She sighed. "I don't know what the dream was even about, but it was so real."

She started the shower. She disrobed and let the water just flow down her body. It was so relaxing to be under the spell of the water as it attacked every dry spot on her body. "I only wish Ron was in here with me" She said with a devilish grin." But who am I kidding. It took 14 years for him to kiss me. I am expecting 7 to get to third base." Who made up this base system anyway." She thought, "I don't even really know what each base is, but it seems better to just pretend like I do." She began to wash her long red hair. She contemplated cutting it short once, but never did so because Ron had mentioned that he liked it long on her. He liked so much about her, and as she stared at herself in the shower, she questioned why he did. She didn't see anything great, sure she was in great shape, but there were other… well. Endowed… people out there. Somehow though, he was purely attracted to her. "The funny thing" she started, "is that his attraction to me started as merely a personable one, now I'm sure it's growing to something more…physical." She laughed a little at the thought. "I used to never look at him in the way I did last night. He was always so dopey, but now, after all of the martial arts training, he was definitely on the hottie scale."

She finished her shower and started to dry off. "I leave tomorrow, with Ron. I wonder what will happen?"

"Stoppable Son" Sensei spoke. "You will be tested greatly in the near future. You will be forced to make a choice. The decision will be the completion of your training. The display you gave two months ago was just the beginning of your true potential, which will be tested not only this time that I speak, but will be your basis for survival in the future. Be prepared Stoppable Son."

Ron looked puzzled. "Sensei, I've already gotten into the school, I've chosen my path. It is to walk with Kim. I will protect her as I do the lotus blade. That sensei is my destiny. What other challenge can I not conquer if she is by my side?"

Sensei nodded. "while I agree that Possible-son is part of your destiny, you must realize that this is only the beginning. Only when everything falls apart can it be rebuilt properly."

Ron squirmed. "Falls apart?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I just realized that the asterisk does not work on the website, so I'm going to use "x" to separate the parts of the story. Sorry for any disturbance this has caused to your reading experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Japan, Yuri looked depressed. She had been missing Stoppable-San and was hoping he would return for some more training. She knew that the likelihood of her and Stoppable-San being more than friends was slim to none, as it was informed to her by Sensei on how Stoppable stood his own and transformed during the fight with the alien invaders. She secretly hoped Sensei would had let her come there to help them, but Sensei strictly denied her that privilege saying that it was Stoppable's time. He had become the monkey master. She couldn't help but smile thinking that even though he was with Possible, the truth was that he was the protector of the Lotus Blade, and that made him her protector as well. That was exactly what she wanted to feel. She loved him, she always had but until recently she didn't know what her destiny was. She knew that she was to become one of the most talented ninja's in the village. What after that? She was quickly climbing that ladder. She wanted to be loved. Emotions were never highly spoken of in training because they almost always hinder you. She was trained to be a heartless fighter and show no mercy when threatened, but never how to be affectionate. Stoppable-san took her fears away with his "American-style jokes" and from day one she knew his potential and how far his destiny would take him. She picked up the phone that Stoppable had given her before he left. "I sure hope he doesn't mind…" she silently sighed to herself, anticipating hearing his voice.

Wade looked at his monitor while tracing the servers that sent out the attack. "They are in Japan, but it doesn't feel right. This type of attack is more popular here in the states or in Europe." He clacked on the keyboard some more. "Every hacker I've talked to in the last three hours claims that the net has been quiet and the attack done to Kim's website had not hit their radar, but they would ask around." He wondered silently to himself. "Why only Kim's website?" He couldn't get the answer to pop out of his head. "Computer, assign Plan F while I am gone" The computer matched the voice print and obeyed. Wade hopped off of his chair and walked to the restroom. "Too much soda…" The computer started the brute force attack into the three servers that sent the information. The estimated time to entry was 4 hours, 35 minutes.

Sensei was in deep meditation. He could sense the troubles of Yuri as well as the impact of his speech on Ron. He concentrated on Ron. The Monkey Master had been troubled by his words, as well he should be. This test being bestowed on him had only been written about on scrolls but none ever dreamed it would be occurring. Yuri had reason to be upset. Secretly everyone at the school hoped that "round eye" and Yuri would find each other and bring peace to the school for centuries. Sensei even secretly had his own feelings in the matter, but he never even gave them thought. "Stoppable-San has to find his path. He believes, but he does not truly know. The true test is coming, I know he his ready." He then looked deeper, transcending his form to Stoppable. He would need his assistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron noticed the clock was only at 4am. So much had happened in one hour and it really freaked him out. "Falls Apart?" He couldn't fantham why Sensei had dropped this bombshell on him. What was going to Fall Apart? He then gripped his fists in anger. "It's not fair…" He looked up. "Sensei?"

The elder said no words, only looked at Ron. His eyes pierced through his body directly into his soul. Ron had a sudden urge to close his eyes. "Take me on the journey Sensei." Ron spoke to himself. The elder only looked deeper. Ron got back into meditation mode and began to clear his thoughts. "I need to know more, I need to be prepared. Give me everything you see coming to me." His body started to glow. Sensei only nodded and Ron felt his eyes slam shut. He was under Sensei's control. Though his eyes were closed, what he saw made him wish he could open them.

Ronald Stoppable was 25 years old. He was running. His fear growing with every moment. He dared not to look back. He only wished he could have changed things. "I'm so sorry Kim. I'm so sorry Han, I'm so sorry Sensei." He then turned around when he felt his pocket getting lighter. Rufus! He turned around to see Rufus growl and lunge at the monster. "Rufus! No!!!" Ron screamed but it was too late. The brave little mole-rat Rufus was smacked with a tremendous force. Ron looked on in horror as his best friend's lifeless body hit the brick wall. He trembled. His body started to glow. "Not this power, I don't want it! It only hurts people!" He looked at Kim as she whimpered. "Ron, why are you fighting for me? I'm a lost cause." Ron screamed in horror. "Not you KP, you fought for me for 23 years, I'm going to repay my debt." Kim's lip was bloody. Her beautiful face was crushed. "The darkness is too great… Stop fighting for me Ron…" She coughed up blood. "Please Quit, I am Not…Worth… It.." He looked at the monster. The monster laughed a sick laugh that shook his spine. "Give me your curse, and I will give you your wishes." Ron felt sick. He wanted to throw up, but deep down, he felt R A G E.

"You are worth it all." Ron smiled with a sick look in his eye. " I ran from you once, I will not run again. "Mystical…Monkey…..Power…." His body glew bright blue. "And, KP," "I will have it all." He rushed at the Monster. His energy trail quickly following him. He lept to the sky, using all of his power in his bones, he drop kicked the monster with a glowing blue leg. He wrapped his energy tail around the monster's neck. He would show no mercy. He would have his revenge. "I hate you. I hate what you have done. I will Kill you!!!" Ron screamed. His tail crushing the windpipe of his enemy. The monster collapsed, directly onto Kim Possible." Ron used the last of his energy to lift the monster off of his love. She was not breathing.

Ron started screaming in madness. He used all of his power inside to heal her wounds. He prepared the life transplant sensei taught him. He started to mutter some stranger words as his blue light transferred to Kim's lifeless body. He felt his body hurt, he felt his body weaken, he felt his soul become nothing. She started to stir. He kept on transferring. He noticed his arms were starting to split, as his muscles began to deteriorate. He knew this was his debt to pay. He would never become evil again. He would never live again. His body collapsed.

Kimberly woke up and saw the desecrated body of her husband. She began to cry. "I am so lost without you. Please come back…"

Ron looked on with a sickness in his stomach, biting his lip to bleeding. He begged to be able to open his eyes. He felt nothing, he felt like he was dead. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to tell her the truth.

"I never left."

Ron started to cry. A hard, terror filled cry. He started to whimper. "please let me wake up, I don't want this."

Sensei disengaged his control on Ronald. He looked as Ron opened his tear filled eyes. His lip was gushing blood and his body was shivering. "Stoppable – San. I have given you what has been denied to so many before you, I have provided you a second chance. I have provided you a glimpse of your future. Something is going to happen soon that will cause this to happen, unless you do otherwise, this will come true. Your lip will heal, and the ability you used will be taught by myself to you. I will not teach you the life transplant, for not even I know that move, but I will teach you the act of healing. You can do this ability once a month. If you do it more than once, I can not guarantee you will survive. He placed his spirit hand on Ron's sholder. Ron was still whimpering. "Let me in one more time Stoppable-San." Ron nodded. He felt his body grow heavy. He felt his mind expanding as the information poured into his system. He felt his eyes close to process the information. He then felt Sensei's presence exit. He placed his finger on his bloody lip. He felt it seal and heal and in moments it was gone. He looked at Sensei. "No Stoppable-San, that did not count. The first one, as you american's say, is on me."


	12. Chapter 12

Ronald was once again alone in the garage. His body was trembling and his mind was racing. He was holding back tears and did not honestly know what exactly happened. The "Monster" in his vision was not clear, nor was the details of where it happened, but Sensei never gave him false truth so he accepted it as a warning. "I said I would never become evil again and that my powers hurt people, I must make sure that I can win this battle within. College is starting tomorrow, let's hope my only enemy is my math book." He managed a slight smile with that last statement. He noticed the garage door open and for some reason, full fledged sunlight poured into his dark cocoon. "Ronald, don't tell me you lost your key again." His father chuckled. "Come inside, we've got breakfast and your mother has packed your luggage. We are so proud of you!" Ron hesitated for a moment to regain his composure. His parents would never understand what happened, and Han was far too young to understand. He did know that for some reason Han was let down in the vision, and he would definitely not allow that to come true.

"How's my little Ivy league boy?" Ron's mother smiled. "I am so excited!" She fixed him a huge plate of food, which usually was far too much for him to eat, but this morning was the exception. Ron sat down and ate everything. For a Kosher meal, it was really good. He laughed and talked with his parents for a good thirty minutes and then decided it was time to spend what little time he had left with his little sister. He slowly walked into her room. "Han?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim looked at Pandaroo and was contemplating taking it with her. She looked at it and remembered all of her memories with the little stuffed animal. She could not part with it. She secretly feared her roommate making fun of her for having it, but at the same time she did not care. She could do anything, even if it was bring a stuffed animal to college. She knew she would be in the dorms for her stay thanks to the free ride, but what about Ron? She smirked a devilish smirk and thought to herself, "It would be awesome for him to be my roommate." She quickly turned her thoughts when she realized that Pandaroo was in the multitude of boxes that she had gathered. It would not be the best time to part with her little friend especially since she would need it to take Ron's place while she snuggled in bed. It would become a great experience, she only hoped the peace that Middleton had been experiencing would continue for a good four years, saving the world was her thing, but with the totally hard college experience coming up , she contemplating a temporary retirement. She would never tell anyone, and would jump to the call if it was needed, but as long as there was peace, she would resume her normal life, with her normal boyfriend, and that thought was all she needed as she taped up the boxes. Jim and Tim both helped put the boxes in her mom's van, without any complaints due to the dress incident. They both hugged her and she could have sworn she saw a few tears shed but did not call them on it. It would be their little secret. She decided to pass her car to the tweebs since they had been the ones to modify it, and with her living on campus, there would not be much need for a car anyway. It was her transition and it was going well. She was way too happy with Ron's surprise from the last night to really give her any down time.

Yuri looked at the phone in disappointment. She heard "It's the Ronster, Leave a message Boo-Yah!" Though she did want to hear his voice, she did not want it like that. "Hello Stoppable San, Just checking to see how you are. I would very much like to see you again, please call me back. I can not wait to hear more of your American-Style jokes." She hung up the phone. She looked up and saw Sensei. "Master, I …" Sensei looked at her and stopped her speech. "I just saw Stoppable San…" As he spoke, her eyes glistened. "I gave him the vision that has been plaguing me. I only hope that he can conquer this foe that is approaching. I wish I could tell him who or what it is, but that is only for him to learn. Yuri, I know your feelings for Stoppable, and I can only tell you that he fights for Possible. His heart is in her hands, and though it may hurt to think that way, it is the true and only way to enlightenment and fulfillment." Her smile started to fade. "Master…" she stammered.

"Nothing else can be said. I am not saying that you are not in Stoppable's future. I am saying that his dedication and love towards the Possible girl is what made him transform into our Monkey Master. We are in great debt to Possible though she will never really know it. I am bestowing you on a mission. You will protect Ronald Stoppable. You will not be seen, but you will be watching him and protecting him from a distance. He will be attending an American school called Harvard. I have prepared you a method of transportation to the school as well as a furnished you a place to live. If something happens to Ronald during this time, it may be as severe as the end of his life. Prepare to sacrifice everything for our Master."

Yuri nodded. Her serious face was pure and even though she begged to be with Stoppable-San again, she knew that her mission always came first. She would definitely love watching him and protecting him as he had done for her in the past. This would definitely become one of her most enjoyable missions ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry it took so long to write, work has been nuts! I'm getting caught up now which allows more time for this so definitely stay tuned. Review question : Who/What do you think the monster is?


	13. Chapter 13

The anarchy of it all was far too intense for the little naked mole-rat. Rufus had been having sleepless nights since his experience in the server room. His little pink body was snuggled into Ron's pocket and even though he felt comfortable, he could not sleep. He didn't want to scare Ron, but he saw the vision as good as a mole rat could see. It's always a very horrible thing to watch yourself die. His dreams as of late were so similar to the vision last night that he constantly found himself waking up during the night and watching Ron, his best friend, sleep. He had saved the world countless times, but could he save himself? What was his destiny? Was he to die protecting Ron and Kim? Was he to live to be old with his best friend? Would he find love? These were all too many questions he had within that were begging to be answered. The vision scared him. He noticed how Ron's choking voice begged for it to end, and Rufus did not want it to. He wanted to know what the truth was. Something just did not seem right. Being a Mole Rat, you really don't get a chance to really talk or express yourself besides the usual squeaking and pouncing and wild gestures. Rufus, unable to really express himself, was living a life of solitude. He knew that fighting this fight could be fatal, but would there be any other choice? If it was him on the line, would Ron sit and watch? Of course not. Ron would do anything in his power to protect him. He loved Ron. He knew Ron loved him back. Best friends did that. He started to remember the times that he and Ron really connected. The most powerful being when Ron was locked in the closet as Kim and her date danced at the school dance. He remembered Ron crying and saying that he didn't know what to feel. He was scared and at the same time betrayed, but he pushed those feelings aside after he spoke to Rufus and was there by Kim's side the very next day. He was loyal to Kim, just as much as he was loyal to Rufus. The vision scared him though. Ron simply yelled "rufus! No!" and did not really try to do anything to stop his death. He did get to see Ron's reaction afterwards, his transformation and his brutal slaughter of the monster, as well as his sacrifice to bring Kim back to life. These details were never provided to Rufus during his dreams, as he always awoke when he hit the brick wall. Rufus wondered in 8 years what would happen. He would be very old by then, though he knew that others like him lived for up to 28 years. It's far too confusing. He wanted some peace. He wanted some Nacos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N This is a small chapter, but hopefully it achieved a little into the fragile mind of our favorite little naked mole rat. The next chapter is coming up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Han?"

Ron looked at his baby sister in her cradle. "I know you don't realize it yet, but I'll be leaving soon. I want you to know something, I have always loved you. I didn't like you at first, but you quickly changed my opinion. You share the same power that flows through my body, and when the time is right, I will train you to be my successor of the lotus blade. I must go to school, as will you. Our blood is pure, and our power is massive. You will have to be calm and continue to be how you have with mom and dad, because I fear what their reactions would become. You must know that even though I am not going to be physically here, you will always have a mental connection with me. Simply look deep within yourself and you will find me there."

Ron closed his eyes and locked the door. His body started to glow. "Baby sister, I will help enhance your abilities. If something happens here, I want you to be able to protect our family." The little baby, realizing the door was locked, nodded in agreement. Her eyes closed. Ron felt the link become strong. "Her power is already so immence… " he said to himself. "Relax and I will share my monkey power with you." His eyes glew a faint blue while his body tensed. He compressed the basics of Monkey – Fu and placed them deep within her mind. He set a block on her abilities to be released when threatened. He was not going to stop protecting his family, but he was going to delegate it to the only person he knew had the ability to do so… His little sister.

Han smiled and giggled when the transfer was complete. Ron lifted her out of her cradle and held her in his arms. "You will see that when everything is complete, there will be no more. Do not fear anything in this world. I will see to it that you will have everything that I did not. I promise you that. I will always look out for you and will always be there for you. If anything goes wrong, you can speak directly to my heart."

Xknock knockX "Coming mom, Coming dad, just was spending a little time with Han…" Ron smiled a little. "I love you Han…"

For once he thought he heard her say "Love Too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

I put up 15 before I put up 14… sorry about the confusion. This should help the timeline a little better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ron and Kim were prepped and ready to go to Harvard. The trip seemed to last forever. They were dropped off by their parents at the airport, each with a ticket in hand for Boston. They were checked in by security, which was not really a big since Kim and Ron were essentially celebrities. The security officers were especially cool with Ron allowing Rufus to join in first class. Ron had a little bit of baggage under his eyes, and Kim noticed but did not really want to ask him about it until they took off. Butterflies were rapidly flying in Kim's chest and stomach, where for once Ron looked cool and collective. "How is he so calm?" Kim wondered. She flinched when Ron grabbed her hand tightly. "For cool and collective, he sure has a grip.." she sighed. He walked with her to the loading dock and handed their luggage to the appropriate people. "This is it KP, ready for College?" Ron faked a smile. "I'm ready, when your by my side, we are unstoppable." Ron's fake smile quickly became a real one. Inside he was freaking out. His vision was tucked deep in the back of his mind, not for a moment to rise while Kim was around. He made a promise to her parents and he was going to keep it. He paused for a moment as they were approaching the entrance. A shadow flew past them. Kim noticed the hesitation. "You ok Ron?" Ron shook it off. "I thought I saw something, that's all." She accepted that and they continued towards the plane. She smiled and kissed him. He turned red and with a goofy grin, entered the plane.

Yuri looked on at the couple from a distance. "Stoppable-san has improved his senses. I must be more careful." She thought to herself. "I do hope him seeing the vision has not affected his abilities." At that time, she saw it. She saw something that made her stomach feel ill. Possible kissed Stoppable. She wanted to lay down and throw up. She wanted to disappear. She… She wanted to be Kim. "Stoppable-San, she may have your heart, but you have my life." She stomached the pain and boarded the plane's storage bin. Thoughts were flying through her head. Her secret love for Ron was not so secret anymore with Sensei, but she knew that it was not to be. He was her protector, the monkey master. He controlled the lotus blade. He would protect her. She would protect him. That was their bond and nothing in this world could stop that. She found comfort between two large suitcases. She dared not sleep, in case something were to happen, but she did want to just feel a moment of peace. She closed her eyes. She pictured her and Ron, kissing. She fantasized about him holding her at night, protecting her as well as them consummating. Imagining the children they could have. Imagining the school blossoming and finding 1000 years of peace upon his return. These thoughts brought a smile to her face. She knew this would be the toughest assignment ever. The danger was not a threat, her psyche was. Outside forces were something she could handle, but could she handle the forces within? She knew Sensei was right to place her with this assignment, but could her body keep up with her mind?

Ron shuffled in his seat. He could not find comfort. He looked at Kim and noticed she looked remarkably beautiful considering the amount of pressure she had been under the last few days. "Ron, what's up?" Kim asked. "Nothing KP, why do you ask?" Ron lied. "Because, you have a raccoon face, and it's not normal for the Ronster to have circles under his eyes." She smiled. "You look like you havn't slept in days. We have a 6 hour flight, want to talk about it?" Ron jerked around in his seat. "KP, your right that I havn't had much sleep lately, but it's seriously no big deal. Nothing that I can't handle myself. I want to make sure you are happy and safe, and that will be enough for me." He managed a smile. "We are a team Ron, you don't have to handle anything alone anymore. I know you very well, and can tell when there's something going wrong. We are a couple now, we have to be open and honest with eachother for things to work. Please tell me." She then gave him the puppy dog pout.

Ronald Stoppable had become stronger than he had ever previously thought he could be. He had single handedly defeated two Alien invaders on top of his other exploits in the past. The one weakness that he could never shake was Kim's puppy dog pout face. He buckled. "KP, I cannot tell you yet. I promise that I will tell you when the time is right, but just not right now." His lip started to quiver when the vision flooded his mind again. "I wish I could tell you, I really do. You have to trust me on this KP. If it get's to a point where I can not handle it, I will let you know." Ron backed his emotions once more, barricading them deep within his psyche. Ron looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you KP."

"I can't believe he's not telling me this." Kim screamed to herself. "We have to be able to be honest and open with each other, not keep secrets." She became frustrated. She continued to listen to him explain how he could not tell her, but it all melded together. "I love you KP." Her heart started to get hot. His words just seemed to make everything feel ok. "I love you too Ron." She managed under her heavy breaths. She had heard many say it to her over the years, but when Ron said it, it was different. His sincerity was immense, and she could feel that. If he had something going on within, he could handle it, but just in case it was too much, she promised herself that she would be by his side forever. No matter what the consequences. She loved Ronald Stoppable, and it was about time the whole world knew. She continued to look at him as long as she could. She then sensed a motion, he was approaching her. Their lips connected in a perfect lock. He kissed like none other. She had a few kisses before, but Ron again, was the absolute best. She put her hands in his hair and he did the same with her. His hands were strong, yet soft. They sent shivers down her spine as he explored every inch of her scalp. They became a bit too loud in moans and made the rest of the passengers uncomfortable. A scared stewardess approached them and stuttered. "Mrs. Stoppable, Mr. Stoppable, I know you have saved our planet multiple times, but PDA is strictly prohibited. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hands and lips to yourselves." With beet red faces, the two teen superheroes slouched in their seats in utter embarisment. Rufus peeked out of Ron's pocket and giggled a little at the situation. They could defeat countless supervillians, but they could not conquer their own primal urges. This plane ride was going to be a very interesting experience. Rufus, noticing Ron and Kim asleep, or faking being asleep to escape their embarrisment, lept from Ron's pocket to explore the plane. He was not tired, but something told him that he needed to take a look around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I was taking down wallpaper all weekend and did not really get an opportunity to do much other than that. I hope you like what's going on and can't wait to see what happens!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rufus wondered down the aisle exploring the plane. For him, it was an adventure. His curiosity had always gotten the best of him and led him towards many interesting experiences. He wondered out of first class and peeked into the coach section. It was much more crowded and the passengers most likely would freak if they saw him, so he had to be careful. He slid to the corners of the seating area and about half way down the aisles it happened. The smell was so intense it kicked his senses into high gear. It was a familiar smell, but he could not remember what it was. The further he went towards the luggage hanger, the stronger it became. He did not know if it was dangerous or friendly, but he knew something was back there. He slithered on the walls, hugging them closely, trying to not be seen. He made his way to the door. It was sealed shut. The smell was intense now, flooding his nostrils. He had a theory as to who it was, because it smelled human. He just needed to get closer to be sure. He found a safe hiding spot underneath a cup that was discarded to the floor. He entered the cup backwards first, allowing his eyes to protrude from the bottom. It was uncomfortable, but he had no choice. He would have to wait until a stewardess opened that door. He sat there for what felt like hours. Every so often, the stewardess would walk by the door, but never open it. He was getting impatient. He had to know what was behind that door, but he would not dare to disrupt the flight. Everyone was still on their edges of their seat because of the invasion, that it took massive cuts in ticket prices to lure passengers back. He could not risk causing havoc over his "feelings". Just then, a waitress reached for the door knob. The mole rat was ready. She peeked it open and as she did so, Rufus sprung into action. He used his front legs to push the cup off and made a dash for the door. As he approached, he felt the floor vibrate. "Oh no!" he mumbled. The stewardess closed the door and grabbed the speakerphone. "We are just experiencing some turbulence. Please stay calm, this is perfectly normal." She placed the phone down on the receiver and looked down to see Rufus, laying flat on the ground. "Oh my!" she gasped. She almost freaked. "I remember you… You are with Team Possible. You really shouldn't be out of first class." XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus felt a lump the size of Texas on his head. He leapt for the door as she closed it and then he didn't see anything but black. He awoke back in Ron's pocket. He thought for a moment that it was a dream, but when he looked over at the stewardess, she shook her head in a disapproving motion. He looked back at Ron, whom was plenty awake now. "Rufus ole buddy, what were you thinking? You can't be running around on the plane! You could cause a lot of people to freak out. Why did you do that?"

Rufus thought for a few moments and could not think of his reason. It was like amnesia of sorts, he just couldn't remember. He shook his head and went "ummmm dunno". Ron smiled a little. "It's ok buddy, just relax, we've got about two hours left until we arrive. You'll have to keep me company, it takes more than turbulence to wake up Kim." He gazed at her sleeping body. He thought to himself, "I will combat this, I will not let this vision become a reality. I said I ran once, All I have to do is not run anymore. I have to confront whatever / whoever it is that wants me dead." He gulped. "What happens after that? There has to be a reason that I run. It was just Kim, Rufus and I, but I said Sensei and Han, why? It's got to be linked somehow. I have to figure out just what the hell is going on in my head. I can't let Kim know either, which makes it really difficult when she does her puppy dog pout." He wanted to meditate, but could not risk going blue in front of all of these witnesses. What else could he do? He was a little hungry, but the menu did not look appetizing. He looked up to see the stewardess smiling at him. "Mr. Stoppable, the captain had a special meal made for you. Would you like to try it?" Ron questionily looked at her and said, "I don't mean to be disrespectful, but I've never been a fan of Airline food." She smiled at him. "Mr. Stoppable, sometimes you just need to trust people." She walked to the captain's quarters. She was gone for about 10 minutes. When she returned, Ron looked back up to see a silver covered platter. "This is not necessary…" he stammered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked down at the platter before him, it smelled delicious! He looked back up and the stewardess smiled. "Would you like me to take off the cover?" she said with a grin. "Oh, no thank you… I just didn't think airline food would ever smell good. It caught me off guard." He proceeded to open the platter. Before his eyes, he was introduced to a platter of Nacos and a letter in a gold wrapped envelope. He placed the Naco's in his mouth and gave Rufus free reign of his plate. The little naked mole-rat was more than happy to accommodate. As he chewed and wiped his hands on the napkin, he opened the letter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stoppable-San,

You will not survive. Everything you have ever wanted will be stripped away from you. You will never succeed, You will suffer. You shall never get what you want. You will be forced to protect those who hate you. You have a curse. When you feel that it is too heavy, you will know where I am. I can make your wishes come true.

Yours,

Sensei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron's hands trembled. His body felt weak. He felt nauseous. "No…" he cried. The stewardess looked at him with a concerned look. "Are you ok? I hope your meal was good." He looked at her and felt a deep pain in his side. He managed to suck it up. "The food was excellent. My compliments to the chef. Where did this letter come from? There is no return address, I would like to thank them…" Ron managed. The stewardess looked at him again. "Mr. Stoppable, none of us provided you a letter. I can assure you that. If you like we can contact the authorities…" Ron raised his hand. "That will not be necessary. I would like some time alone though." With a nod the stewardess disappeared from sight.

"Rufus, buddy. I know you know what this is." Ron looked down as his little mole-rat read the letter. His eyes became serious. "I know you know about the vision." He heard a gasp come from Rufus's mouth. "I also know of your sacrifice. I will not let that happen. He wants my curse? He's got it." He felt a movement on his right. "Curse?" Kim mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade returned to his PC after the brute force attack was complete. "These results don't make any sense. It's like there's someone in Japan with a huge beef with Kim. The only thing is the triangular coordinates all lead to a huge area of nothing. This can't be right." He picked up his VOIP phone. "Hey Killah, what do you get from this?" he waited a moment. On his screen appeared a nerdy white kid about 16 years old. "Wade, I'm stumped I've tried every method I've known of and nothing comes up that is remotely accurate. This DDOS attack shows every sign of being random, but my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Well keep looking Killah, This just doesn't seem right." Wade hid the sweat from his forehead. This was tough, DDOS attacks are usually not random. Someone must be angry at a website for them to DDOS it. Kim had far too many enemies for Wade to really focus on one person, so delegating the task helped greatly. Killah was one of his online hackers whom had been locked up in prison for 3 years for some hacking he did in highschool, only to be released and provided a high government paying IT job afterwards. He had been there for Wade throughout the tough times on cases that were confusing him. He was a good friend. Wade nodded at the screen. "Killah, Thanks a bunch man. I owe you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri opened her eyes to a strong sense of danger. "I was almost discovered…." She could sense Rufus was nearby. "His Mystical Monkey Power must had easily sensed me. I don't know how I can do this by myself. It's hard enough that Stoppable-Kun, um…San…"She blushed."Stoppable-San is dating Possible-San, but he's become stronger in his Mystical Monkey Power, as well as Rufus-San. I may be detected much easier and earlier than I want. She prepared for the worse as the door opened. The plane started to rumble. "Turbulance…" The Ninja whispered. She then saw the door close quickly, and a loud Clank noise as what must be Rufus hitting the door. "He is quite determined.." She added. "He will be deterred from further investigation for a little longer, but hopefully Stoppable-Kun…San! Will not be as curious as Rufus." This was killing her on the inside. She had trained with the best. She was the best, yet her heart was Stoppable's. She found it difficult to hide lately, especially when she saw them together. "She does not realize how lucky she is…" Yuri smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim looked over at Ron. "Curse?" Ron looked caught in his tracks. "Nothing KP, it's no big."

She looked at him, but this time had an expression that screamed "You Better Tell ME!!!"

Ron sighed. "You will not understand, even if I did tell you. Leave this be Kim. It is for the best that you not know."

Kim's fist tightened. "How dare you Ron!!! Don't you tell me what is for my best! I Damn sure well know what is for my best!." Ron looked around to see passengers agitated once more. "Kim, you need to watch yourself here. We are not alone. This can wait."

He placed his finger on her lips. "I promise you, It is better this way. Let me take care of you for once." She suddenly stopped her yelling and just enjoyed his touch. "mmmmkay…" she cooed.

Ron did not know what else to do. She would never believe him, and even if he told her, would it change anything? It would only make things worse. He knew that this was not a battle for Kim. This was a Monkey Master Mission. She had classes in 12 hours, no one needs that kind of stress. He knew what had to be done, but to get away from Kim to do it would nearly be impossible. He looked down at Rufus. He knew what was going on, but Rufus was included in the "not allowed to join Ronald Stoppable" club. He would have to journey by himself. He knew secretly that Harvard would have to wait. Could he do it? Did he have much choice?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know why this is happening…"

"I don't want it to end…"

"I want to love you…"

"Please don't go…"

These voices were in Ron's head. He didn't know if it was mystical or insanity. He just knew that they were important. He cried to himself. "I don't want to lose her. " He wanted just a few moments more with Kim before he departed. No one would know, not even Rufus. He made the plan with 20 minutes left to land. He would help Kim settle in her dorm, then he would call wade. It was about time that damn chip get deactivated. He was a master. He had to start acting like one.

"Yuri…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A/N: Thanks to THE WISE DUCK for his help with the chapters ordeal. I was confused, but he has enlightened me. Thanks again!!! I'm adding more to this story as the day progresses. What do you think?


	21. Chapter 21

"Yuri"…

The name echoed in his head. He knew that this was something big, and that the deceit that was attempted would be foiled. That was not sensei, but he had no doubt that it was the monster. He would have to figure out who it was before he continued. He knew that he wanted to finish school, marry Kim, and have children. He wanted the American dream. Destiny has a sick way of twisting things up though.

The plane landed and they departed. Ron held Kim's hand the entire time and put on a pretty convincing calm face. He would not stress her anymore than she had already been. He secretly hoped that his mission would not disrupt his college life. He wanted more than anything to don the red attire and climb the ranks of the nations elite. That was his destiny, as far as his parent's were concerned. He knew otherwise. The moment he was zapped by Monkey Fist, he knew that his life would never be the same. Better or worse, he would overcome it.

They walked to the entrance of the airport and waited for their ride. Wade was kind enough to hook them up with an old friend of his so that their commute would be one of a kind. Ron looked around and then saw "Stoppable-Possible" Written on a white sign. There was an older gentleman holding the sign and Ron felt resistant at first. "What are you waiting for Ron? Let's go!" Kim grabbed his arm and almost dragged him to the driver. "Whoah!!! KP!!" Ron laughed a little. It reminded him of simpler times. The old days, where they were young and didn't have much to lose. Now, secretly he knew that something big was brewing, and it was up to him this time. Team Possible would still be in action, but Team Stoppable would be standing up to the challenge. He looked at the older gentleman with caution. The elder had a half smile exit his otherwise emotionless face and motioned for them to follow him. They walked together and entered a luxury sedan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri noticed the plane land and began her secret decent from the storage bin. She looked and noticed as the plane landed the workers goofing around. She slid to the cabin entrance and blended in with the coach passengers. The Stewardess looked at her suspiciously, but gave it no second thought. Yuri made sure Stoppable-San and Possible-San were off the plane before she exited. She noticed them enter the airport. "This is where my stealth will be tested." She slid past the passengers and walked around towards the front. She noticed a strange Ki, looked and sensed something foreign. "It… Can't be?" She started to run. She noticed the couple walk with an elderly gentleman to a sedan. "No…Way…" she started to run faster. "I have to… I don't care what Sensei Says, this has gotten out of control!!" She was too late. Stoppable-San had entered the vehicle. "EMMA-O…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron and Kim sat beside each other while Rufus hid in his pocket. Rufus was shivering. Ron felt something terribly wrong. "Driver, to Harvard please." Kim smiled.

The driver nodded and rolled up the privacy window. Ron was tense. This did not seem right. He turned to Kim. "Can I see your Kimmuncator?" He asked. "Sure, why? What's the sitch?" Ron shrugged. "I never thought it was fair you got one of these and I didn't…" he lied. He knew why he never got one, he was always with Kim. There was no need for two. She reached in her purse and pulled it out. Ron touched on the screen a text message to wade. He made it short and sweet.

The message was "Where is our ride?"

The response time was almost immediate. "Oh, they are on their way… why are you texting me? Is the video messing up again?"

Ron froze. He reached for the handle but to his surprise the door was locked. He looked over at his beautiful girlfriend. "Kim…. There is something wrong. I don't want you to freak out. This is what we need to do. Use your heal to kick out the window and jump out. I will follow you. Do it slowly, he can see what we are doing. This is not our ride."

Kim looked at her boyfriend with a puzzled stare. She saw the kimmunicator returned to her and saw the message. Her eyes froze. That was why he was so hesitant. She nodded. She leaned over and kissed him passionately on the lips. The driver was silent. She reached back with her feet and used all of her strength to kick the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I must follow them. This is not right…" Yuri screamed to herself. "EMMA-O, this can not be possible." She noticed the car drive off. She knew on foot would not be the best action so she called a taxi. The driver looked at her and with a strong Boston accent commanded, "Where to Toots." She nodded. "Follow that car please." The driver smiled. "Anything for a hot Asian chick like you." He stayed two car lengths behind the sedan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade sat at his computer with a puzzled look. "Why won't they answer the video… Something is wrong! He pulled out his tracker. "They… are not in the right car… they aren't even going near Harvard… OH MY GOSH!!!" He started clacking at the keyboard. "I'm going to save you guys!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CRASH!!!!!! The window shattered into a million pieces. The driver swerved the car trying to keep her inside. Kim used the rest of her strength to jump out of the window. Ron moved towards the window but was held back. "I want to jump… why can't I move?" The driver rolled down the window. "You are not going anywhere Stoppable. Sit back and enjoy the ride." He then laughed… A sick twisted laugh. Ron's only words that escaped his throat were "This is sick and wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's body hit the pavement hard. She felt blood everywhere on her side. The pain was intense, but after five minutes with no Ron leaping from the car, it hurt worse. "He didn't make it…. Oh My God, He didn't make it!" She screamed. She picked up the kimmunicator and voice chatted Wade. "Wade, I need you to track Ron, Something horrible has happened." A reflection of Wade appeared on the screen. "Kim, I'm already on it. I've also got the paramedics coming to get you cleaned up. Your parents are also on the way. This is big Kim… Something huge is going down and I'm going to need you 100 when it gets figured out completely. Ron was right, the driver was not the one I sent you. This can't be good."

She put the kimmunicator in her pocket and sighed. "This hurts so bad… I can only guess what Ron's going through."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri noticed the shatter and a body leap from the car. "Stoppable?" she gasped. No, it was Possible! "He… he knew! He saved her…" The driver looked back at the teary eyed Japaniese girl. "What the hell am I following?"

She smiled. "You are following history. This is going to be history."

Five minutes passed and no one else had exited the car. "Stoppable-San… Jump Out!!! You are not ready for this fight."

She held onto her necklace Stoppable gave her before he left the School. "You can do this, get out of the car…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron felt the urge for him to stay put resolve. He looked at the driver and sighed. "So, I take it you have this control over me. I promise I won't jump. Just let me have my body back."

The driver smirked. "I never wanted your body to begin with. It is your power I'm after." Ron smiled a little. "So, this is it. This is the huge battle I've been dreaming about." The Driver scoffed. "This time, you get an option to leave… The next time there will not be an option." Ron looked around. "I take it you're the monster from my dreams. I don't want to leave yet. I want answers." The driver laughed a little. "A game of 20 questions? We have a while before we reach the destination. Go ahead, ask me anything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22

Ron sat uncomfortably in his seat. The ability to move was returned, but he knew his escaping now would be futile. It would become just what he dreamed. He had to change destiny. This was his chance to discover the truth. He had no idea where he was going, but knew it was going to be a difficult place to leave.

"You wanted to ask me some questions Stoppable?" The driver asked.

Ron smirked a little. "Yes I do. I want honesty, it's the least you can do at this point."

The driver said nothing but nodded. "Very well Stoppable. What is your first question?"

Ron looked down for a moment. "Why are you doing this to me?"

The driver thought a moment. "Stoppable, not everything is this world is about you. You already know the answer, but I will still respond nonetheless. You are the monkey master, an individual blessed with the powers of the Gods. Your abilities make you a huge opponent, so the other 6 have come to a conclusion as to how you can benefit our cause. Either you can join us, or you can watch all those that you love and love you parish."

Ron took the words with a strange calmness. It was the normal bad guy banter. He would overcome this with ease, just like the last ones. He laughed on the inside. "He wants me to join up, he wants me to think that if I do Kim and everyone else will be ok. I am not that stupid." He looked up again. "With that said, who are you?"

The driver laughed a little. "That question is all to simple. I am Emma-O. I am the God of Hell. I am the equivalent of the Christian Devil, but I like to think I am a bit more attractive." He laughed a little. "Those who are on my side never parish. It is actually quite an honor for you to be speaking with me. I would have normally sent some of my minions to get you, but this time I wanted to meet the Master himself. I am not very impressed by the way."

Ron had heard rumors while in Japan of their mythology, but never was a believer. His Jewish heritage told him his truth, and even though it had been a while since he last went to the synagogue, he still knew that this was too strange to be true. His thoughts were interrupted when Emma-O started to speak. "You do not believe in me I guess. That's understandable; you are a round-eye anyway. Just know that this is all too real, and the truth will be revealed soon enough. You should be happy that I am giving you this opportunity to ask me questions, normally I just cut out my captives tongues."

"I have another question." Ron inquired. "I will admit that you are a little bigger than life. If you exist, what is the truth of religion? Which one is right?"

Emma-O laughed a hearty laugh. "Stoppable, they were right about you. You are a funny one. Every religion has its realities. There is no right or wrong. It is simply a belief. You chose where your soul goes when you parish. For Christians, they go to their Heaven, for Jewish, they go to Abraham, you get the point. This world is actually the most diverse you will ever witness. The afterlife is rather segregated. The ultimate goal is to stay here as long as you can, because when you die, all of your accomplishments don't mean a thing in the afterlife. The "Rat Race" as you American's say, is solely on this plain."

Ron smiled, "So all of these wars on this planet for Religious turf is all in vain?" Emma-O nodded. "That still counts as a question, but yes. They just kill their own to never see them again. Just like if you and Yuri were to wed. You both will eventually die, but since you have different religious beliefs, your bond will break when you leave this plain."

Ron thought for a moment. "Did he say Yuri?" Almost immediately after he asked himself, Emma-O nodded. "Yes, Possible and you will not make it. It was destiny, and destiny is more powerful than love."

Ron tensed. "I will have you know that she loves me more than anything…" Emma-O thought to himself. "I have found his weakness…." Emma-O quickly took control of the conversation. "She loves you alright, enough to leave you. If what the other gods tell me is true, she was going to leave you here. She never once asked your opinion, never once cared. She left that for you. That must have been a huge weight on your shoulders." Before Ron could speak, Emma-O continued."If my informants were correct, you left everyone you cared about to follow her to a school that you really did not want to go to. You sacrificed everything and really received no thanks at all. You have spent a great deal of money on this lady, and she has been ungrateful."

Ron wanted to scream in anger. He has no right to judge Kim. Ron knew deep down that Kim loved him, and that she did offer to go to Middleton." "She did offer Stoppable, but the offer was hollow. She only said it to say that she did."

He realized now that Emma-O could read minds. This was going to be tough. "Any more questions Stoppable?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Stoppable family was returning home. "I miss Ronald already…" His mother cried. His father was being the only tough one in the car. "I know honey. This is for the best though." Han was crying the loudest in the vehicle. Mr. Stoppable looked back for only a moment to check on Han. The moment was interrupted by his wife yelling. "WATCH OUT!!!" He turned just in time for him to apply brakes as the white van came slamming into their side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crunching of metal on metal was muffled by the deployment of the airbags. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable's heads quickly jerked into the pillows in front of them. It all happened too suddenly. The vehicle came out of nowhere and when it hit, it felt like it accelerated. Mr. Stoppable looked at his wife, whom was unconscious at the time, turned, looked at Han, and he felt dizzy. He thought he saw a shadow figure open the car door, but then again, everything looked dark. He closed his eyes and let the darkness take over.

Han was shook around, but nothing serious. Thankfully the car seat was hooked in properly (her parents always spent twice as much time on her arrangements as they did their own. She tried to look over the seats to no avail. She couldn't see her mother or father. She began to cry. She saw to her left a woman. The woman looked sinister, she held something gleaming in her hand. "Do not cry dear child, Adachigahara will take great care of you." She licked her lips. "Very great care of you…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I do have more questions." Ron looked up again. "I want to know what your scheme is. Why should I not just blow you off and pick up Kim and leave?"

Emma-O smirked. "Times up, No answer will be needed. I'll show you why." The car came to a stop. "Through this gate will be your fate." Emma-O nudged Ron forward. "This is the entrance to my castle."

Ron had to shield his eyes at first, the castle was huge! The reflection off of the gold entrance was almost enough to blind him. He looked around, the entire castle was covered with gold, silver, pearls and jewels. This place was worth a fortune. This was definitely someone evil.

"Emma-O…" Ron looked once more. "Where am I? This is not in the United States."

The god's eyes gleamed. "You are in the afterlife. None of your gadgets work here, no one can find you, no one can save you except for me. Not even Kami himself can intervene now. You have willingly come with me."

Ron looked inside. The center of the castle included a gigantic cauldron with what looked to be molten metal bubbling from it. "That, is where all those who kill go." Emma-O laughed. "I'm fresh out of pilgrimages which means you may never leave this place unless you agree to my terms. I will become your sensei. With me as your master, the entire world will shake from our power! Surrender your free will to me and I will let your sister go."

Ron gulped for a moment. "sister?...HAN!?!?!" He looked to his side. He saw his baby sister laying on a cutting board. Above her stood a sinister woman whom had a knife at her throat. "I would like you to meet Adachigahara, she loves children…" Ron screamed. "YOU LET GO OF MY SISTER!!"

His body started to feel hot. He saw the she-demon place the blade on Han's flesh. "I will first eat her skin…. It's always the tastiest…" His eyes could not comprehend what happened next. The blade simply poked Han's arm. Ron's body felt sick. "This is so sick and wrong…. I've got only one choice." Emma-O was anticipating this. "Stoppable, your monkey skills will not be useful here. Only on earth are they a real hindrance. " Ron screamed. "We'll just have to find out…" He heard his sister scream in pain. Ron's body became a deep blue in color. "I…..will…not…run…" Emma-O laughed. "of course you will, remember. The vision is your future. You will be given an opportunity to escape and possibly save the earth, but you will have to sacrifice your sister to do so." Ron's mental stability snapped. Everything inside of him disappeared. He felt nothing anymore. He didn't have any control, or he would have grabbed Han and ran. Instead, something deeper took over. Something darker. He smiled. "I have never killed an innocent, so you have no power over me here. Han, come." Han's body floated towards the body that was Ron. Adachigahara chased after Ron, "You will not take my lunch!"

Han arrived in her brother's arms. She felt warmth, protection. "I will not let them harm you… Just hold onto me." The voice quickly changed. "You demons have no right to mess with the innocent. When Kami finds out… you will be seriously punished." The she-demon was right at his face. "I will not be left hungry!!!!" She reached out to grab Han. "Huh?" The she-demon felt something enter her…. And exit. She looked down to see her stomach with an arm sticking out of it. Ron had moved so quickly behind her and punched through her flesh, that she did not even see it coming. She swung with the knife in her hand, slicking a piece of Ron's neck. "I will not die alone…" She laughed as she fell to the ground. Her last images were of Ron's blood gashing from his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23  The Healing Touch

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The red headed teen hero was being lifted to a stretcher, which she had informed the EMT workers it was not necessary, but was repeatedly informed otherwise. She was being sent to the local hospital where her parents were going to be meeting her in a few hours. She didn't feel anything broken, though her body hurt tremendously. The only thing that she could really think about was Ron. "Why didn't he jump out the window?" She wanted to get her Kimmunicator, but her arm hurt too much to reach for it. It would have to wait. From what Wade had implied, she needed to be 100, and Ron deserved that much. She laid on the stretcher and let her eyes close. She needed him right now. She wanted to feel him next to her. She wanted…. To give him everything of hers. The thought had come to her mind plenty of times, but never when she was covered in bandages. Her love for Ron was intense. It surpassed anything that was provided to her in the past by her ex's. She just wanted to touch him again, she wanted to feel him. She… started to feel the drugs enter her blood stream. "We're going to have to give you a sedative, your mother requested it." She wanted to open her mouth and ask why, but they beat her to it. "you have some internal bleeding, seems you hit a pretty nice sized rock on the fall. We'll have to get your body to relax so that we can analize it and fix you right up." She sighed, then felt the heaviness of her eyelids overcome her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri was in chase of the sedan when it suddenly vanished. The driver slammed on brakes. "What the hell? Where did it go?" she sighed. "I thank you tremendously for your efforts, but this is as far as we can go." She reached into her pockets for the money due. "Here is your pay, Thank you again." She opened the cab door herself and exited. "Ron-Kun, I know where you are, but I do not know of how to save you. That plain is not for me yet." She felt her eyes swell up. She was starting to cry. The years of lessons meant nothing now. The man she loved was gone, taken to the afterlife. She would never get the opportunity to tell him how she felt. This mission was a failure. She fell to the ground in the middle of the street and cried. She mourned him. She wished she could do anything to help him. "Yuri-Chan, you can…." She stopped her crying and looked up. It was sensei. "It is my impression that Kami is watching Stoppable-San at this moment. Though it is true that the living are not allowed in the afterlife, we must protect our master at any cost. Summon the strength from within Yuri-chan. This will be your most dangerous mission yet. Will you go to hell to save Stoppable?" Without hesitation Yuri wiped her tears. "I have and I will." She walked to the sidewalk. "Sensei, how will I get in?"

The hazy image of her master started to fade. "You will know when the time is right. The gateway will reopen soon, as I am under the knowledge of a greater plan in action. When it opens, you must use every bit of your training to slip inside before the gateway closes once more. I will not lie to you, Emma-O knows your weakness and will not hesitate to use it against you. Remember Yuri-Chan, once you enter that gate, trust no one. **Not even Stoppable.**"

The image was gone and left a confused teenage ninja. She closed her eyes to find her center of peace. Having witnessed what she did, it was hard to find. Her mind was begging her to not go, but her heart was screaming otherwise. Whether or not Stoppable loved her back, she would always be loyal to him. She just hoped that the charm he gave her would provide her enough strength to do what very few humans have done in the past, go straight to hell and confront it's god.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade Load looked at this monitors. "That's funny, I don't see Ron anywhere." He pushed a few keystrokes on his keyboard to retrace his movement for the last half hour. "He was heading down the road with Kim, Kim got separated and now Ron just leaves the planet? There's no way. There has to be something jamming my signal." He clashed with the keyboard, trying to find an answer. "The world is in tremendous danger and this DDOS phreak won't leave Kim's website alone!" He screamed in frustration. "First I'm used as a black hat to get Ron into school, now I'm being toyed with by some script kiddie in Japan. This is so not my best day." He sighed. He had no clue as to what was going on, and that was the most frustrating thing he could ever have happen. He was the "eye in the sky" he knew everything. His online hacker friends called him the "eye of God". Yet now he was blind. He wasn't sure if it was Ron's disappearance that bothered him, or the fact that his technology was not strong enough to find him. He decided an upgrade would be in the near future. "I Will not be played!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blow had been quick and precise. The slice dove directly into his artery and she knew it. She lay on the grown, laughing and coughing up blood at the same time. "Not alone…. Never alone…" she kept on mumbling. Ron's senses told him that he was dying. He was loosing far too much blood to survive, even if he received medical help. This was it. This was his last stand. "If I'm going to die…. I will die a hero." He thought to himself. It hurt too much to talk. He placed his hand on his neck, trying to stop the blood from gushing anymore. "Emma-O…" But he was gone. He was alone with a dying goddess holding onto his sister. He felt a nudging in his pocket. "Ruu…fus…." Ron stammered. Rufus emerged from his pocket with a look of horror on his face. "Ron!!!" he squealed. Ron closed his eyes. "Take….H.a..n… fro..m..her..r…e.. E..s..c..a…p..e…" Rufus became serious. He looked at Han, her arm was hurt pretty badly from the cut. How was he supposed to escape this dungeon with a baby girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus realized for a moment everything was quiet. The goddess was not speaking, neither was Ron. He knew his best friend was hurt bad. He also could read Ron's mind. He knew what Ron was doing. It was either stupid or brilliant. He decided to beat Ron to it. "Buddy…" Rufus chirped. "He put his little paws on Han's arm. A brilliant flash of blue escaped his body and entered hers. Rufus felt extremely weak. He fell to the floor, only to be picked up by a young baby girl. She started to crawl. She put rufus on her back and crawled around the floor, her baby body knowing that this was it. This was her only chance. She saw the control room. This is where the little molerat's abilities were necessary. Rufus had looked up to see the massive controls. "Aha!" he lept from her back and ran into one of the vent holes. He pulled a wire here, he pulled a wire there, he snipped some with his buck teeth. By crossing some of the wires he set off the opening of the gate. He quickly jumped back onto Han and pointed towards the entrance to the gate. "Ron…" he wanted so desperately to get him, but he knew there was no time. He was told by Ron to save Han. There would not be enough time for them both. The portal began to glow. "NOW!!!" The baby crawled into the exit. She was engulfed in White, as was rufus with tears in his eyes. "Buh Bye Buddy"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri jerked out of her trance to feel a strange power approaching her. "This is it…" she sprung into action. She waited for a huge beast to exit. She was hoping it was Emma-O… She prepared herself and was going to attack before he could anticipate it. "Stop…. Stealth is the only way…" her mind screamed. She gave into her mind. "I will stay to the side. This is my only chance." She ran into the glowing light as she saw a peculiar site leaving. "Rufus?" "Han-Chan?" The little mole rat and baby did not respond, instead kept on moving forward. She thought for a moment she heard Ron's voice. The white consumed her and she felt herself being pulled inside out. This was a terrible experience for the young ninja, she felt extreme pain but kept pressing forward. "Worm hole or not… I will save you Ron-Kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blurred vision allowed him to see Rufus leave with Han. He knew then that Rufus had the gift as well. His body fell from weakness and as he landed, he placed his hand on his neck. "Once a month…" he managed a small grin. The blue glow returned once more, he hid it knowing he was being watched. He could feel his body healing, his gashing hole in his neck stitching itself. For a good 10 minutes he allowed his body to heal. The blue faded as his body was completing the major repairs. He knew he was still in trouble, but he was able to see straight now, and that vision would be a great help for what was to come. He looked next to him to see Adachigahara laying lifeless. "Get up demon." Ron smirked. "I know you are not dead. You are not fooling anyone." The goddess smiled. "How did you know Stoppable?" Ron looked at her. "Because, you are in Emma-o's crew. He said it himself, you will not perish." She began to laugh. "But that doesn't mean you won't die here, why did you even talk to me? For all you know I would have been dead and you could have left this place like your sister and that rat did." Ron shook his head. "I know your style. You most likely would had assassinated me while I approached the exit. Besides, I know that with Han gone, you really have no interest in me."

The goddess sighed. "that is true Stoppable-san. It doesn't make me an ally." Ron interrupted. "I never asked you to be." She snarled. "Not that I would ever want to be yours anyway." Ron smirked a little. "You remind me of an acquaintance I had a few years ago named Bonnie. So, what happens next?" Adachigahara held her stomach. "Undoubtly Emma-O will return and be pissed that the portal was opened. I will have to kill you to prove to him that I had no doing in the matter. No hard feelings. " she hissed.

Just then, Ron felt something strange. He could sense another presence, yet the goddess couldn't. It wasn't Emma-O… it felt pure. He ignored his expressions and decided his best course of action. Knowing Rufus, he destroyed the portal to keep Emma-O from escaping, so there would have to be another way out. First, he had to find a way to distract Adachigahara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri held her breath as she entered the palace gates. She knew this was the den of evil. She knew it was being surveyed constantly, and only the greatest ninja could possibly stand a chance of fooling the watchers. She decided that the tree's would be the best course of action. She climbed the tree that hung the closest to the inside of the palace. She could feel him. She knew he was alive. That was all of the confidence she needed to take acrobatic leap to leap from tree to tree until she arrived inside the gates. "No turning back." She pulled out her grappling hook and threw it to the roof. She tugged to verify it's stability and then proceded to climb. She moved faster than any ninja, she moved silently. She knew that if she made an unnecessary noise, she would be melted alive. She snuck her way to the top of the castle. Her body hurt from the 10 story climb. She had to take a breather. She sat on the roof for a moment and noticed the glass ceilings. What she saw took her breath away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 The House of Horrors

**Yuri's House of Horrors**

The young ninja peered her eyes into the glass ceiling below. She knew deep down that what she was seeing was a mirage, but her eyes were telling her otherwise. Ron was hurt. He was hurt very badly. She tensed as she watched onward as he placed his hand on his bloody neck. "Stoppable-San…" She cried softly to herself. Then, she saw a flash of blue light from his hand. "…Nani?!?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma-O laughed to himself as he watched the scene occurring. "Stoppable can heal, this is a new trick. I also sense a guardian in the mists. I will have to keep an eye on her as well. The real question is why didn't Adachigahara finish him off when she had the chance? This is all too confusing. I would rather not kill her, because she did such a great job bringing the child here and not eating it. I will show mercy to her." He looked again at his monitors. "It seems my portal is done for… Maybe stoppable will not be able to leave afterall… This is not good for me. The prophecy clearly states that when stoppable returns I will regain my strength. I must find a way to send him back without making it obvious. This time I was hoping to learn his abilities, and I believe I've found the most powerful one to date. If he can heal, he can use ki. If he can use ki…" he stopped. "I won't think about it." He turned his sensors away from Stoppable to discover the guardian. "It seems the daughter of Sensei has found herself here. These damn guardians are too much sometimes. I think I'll make it a little bit of fun for her." He laughed wickedly to himself. "Let's play a game shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri felt the glass give way. "This roof is not stable…. I must move quickly!" She placed her weight on her palm of her hand and used it to lift herself into a flip nearly dodging the shattered glass. She landed on another sheet of glass and realized that it as well was fragile. Before she could bypass this sheet, her luck ran out and she plummeted into the ground below, glass shards impaling her in the sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked to his left when he heard the shatter. He sensed something, or someone but still could not determine who it was. Adachigahara was standing now, knife gleaming. "None shall pass Stoppable, You know this." Ron smirked. "Nothing can stop me, not even you **DEMON!**" He tensed. "You may be immortal here, but that doesn't mean you don't feel **PAIN!!!**" He rushed towards the demoness. She raised her knife and swung. Ron quickly dodged the attack and used his leg to do a roundhouse kick to her hand, prying the knife from her. "My knife!!!" the demon snarled. "You will pay for this!" Ron ignored her tantrums and swung his legs around and built up the momentum needed to do a spinning kick to her face. While he was building momentum he could only think about one thing. "Kim…" The young master succeeded in kicking the demon's face, the impact breaking her neck. "I…" The demon snarled once more. "I will never… Ever….." Ron laughed. He felt this cold feeling in his heart. "You will never, ever live again!!!!! HEHAHAHA" He swung his legs again, his heart begging him to stop, but his mind and body were not listening. He knocked the demoness to the ground. Standing over her, she noticed something was different about this boy. "…b…l…uuu" was all she could stutter as his foot met with her skull. The blood splatter was more than Ron could had thought. He did not like the look of it, but the inner voice screamed for more. He discovered himself stomping the face of the demon repeatedly. Almost instantly after she stopped moving, he caught himself. "what…have…I… done?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri couldn't move. Her body was stuck to the ground, two rather large pieces of glass held her body to the ground. Words could not describe the amount of pain she felt. She landed on her back, the back of her head was aching from the impact. She felt helpless, a feeling she hated. "I'm so sorry Ron-Kun…" She noticed then the ceiling of glass was repaired and the room went dark. "I am glad you came guardian…" the voice sent chills down her back. "You wanted to kill me I assume?" the voice laughed. She tried to look around to see the source, but it was to no avail. They had her in their clutches. "Who are you?" She squealed. The voice replied with nothing but heavy breaths. "You will know in due time." She felt her sides burn. It felt as if her body was being sliced deeper. She knew this deep down that she was going to die here. She had so much more that she wanted to experience. She knew this was her last mission. She wanted to be normal for a day, to experience what the American Ronald Stoppable spoke so much of. She would never receive that luxary. Her eyes felt heavy. "Give in to the darkness Guardian!" She held her breath. "I…Love…You… Ron…Kun…" The darkness surrounded her.

She opened her eyes. Her body looked normal. No cuts, no scrapes, she was in her gi and was back at the school. The area was empty. "It must have been a dream." She sighed in relief. She walked outside. She giggled as soon as she saw Ron. "Yuri, how have you been?" The blonde haired ninja smiled. "Very good Stoppable-San, and you?" He snickered. "I've missed you." He said with a grin. "Hai, as I have with you." Her cheeks felt hot. He pressed his face against hers. "You have to do me a favor Yuri." Ron looked at her with concern. "You have to fight. You have to win." She looked at him with confusion. "what am I to fight?" she asked. Suddenly Ron started to fade. "RON!?!? NO!!!" She rushed at him. Her tears were streaming from her face. "Where did you go?" The darkness returned and engulfed her once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron stood over the immensely painful body of the demoness Adachigahara. He felt immediate regret. "She.. she let Rufus and Han leave, and this is how I repay her?" A single tear fell from his cheek. He shook himself. "Stoppable, she was going to kill you. You did what you had to." His voice became deeper. "Besides, she isn't going to die here. You will though. Get yourself together and get the hell out of here." He nodded to himself. "there's got to be a way out of here." He looked to his left. "I remember a crash from that direction. My body is telling me to avoid it, but my ronness is telling me to check it out." It was a good 10 minute run to the source of the crash. "I just hope it isn't monkeys…" he shuddered at the thought.

He walked into a huge ballroom. He noticed in the corner of the room there stood two beautiful women. One had brown hair, and one had Red. He stood in his tracks. "KP?!? YURI!?!?" He quickly started to run towards them. "Boy am I glad to see you are ok!" They turned around. Kim had a depressed look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me of your love for Yuri?" Ron stopped in his tracks. "Yuri is my friend Kim, you know this! Tell her Yuri!" The Japanese girl looked at him. "Again with the American style jokes. What we shared in Japan was hardly just friendship." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You can't be serious Yuri, we just trained… that was it!" Kim looked at him with saddened Green eyes. "It's ok Ron, I understand. I was silly to think you loved me. After all, nothing can stop a stoppable." He started to cry. "but I do love you kim!!!" He started to scream. "I thought I loved Yuri, but she was too far away. It wouldn't had worked." Kim looked at him with more hurt. "So you picked me because I was convenient? If Yuri lived here you would love her instead of me?" Her eyes started to burn. "That's so not what I meant KP!" Ron started to realize he was in the corner on this one. "Don't you ever call me KP again!" Kim snarled. "Only my best friend can call me KP." She turned around. "He's all yours." "Kim! Whoa! Whoah!!! You can't be serious!" He started to cry. His body shook and he fell to the ground. "You can't be serious…" he whimpered. He looked up to see the empty room. He composed himself. "An illusion?" he then felt a horrible presence. "Who are you!" he screamed. "Show yourself!"

He looked behind him to see a beautiful woman cloaked in a dark robe. "Stoppable-San, you are in great danger." He had to look once more at her. "how do you know my name?" The lady smirked. "I am Marisha-Ten. I know everything." Ron stopped himself for a moment. "I really should have paid attention in the eastern history classes. Who exactly are you?" The lady smiled. "I am here to protect you as long as you do not enter the next room. If you go any further I will not be able to save you."

Ron scratched his head. "What's in the next room?" The goddess smirked. "it is of no importance to you Stoppable. You need to go back to your world before it is too late. Emma-O is hunting you. My power is only available for this room." Ron looked at her again. "Marisha, did you see Kim and Yuri?" The Goddess shook her head. I was only here after you woke up. You suffered a tremendous blow to the back of the head. Ron rubbed his head to find no bumps. "That's funny. I don't feel anything." SMACK! He hit the ground HARD. "Now you do… hahhahahahaha" The Goddess laughed. He looked at her one last time to see her 8 arms, each wielding a blade then his vision failed and he fell to the black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri felt her head hurt. She looked up to see the dark ceiling. The moon was out. "This must be another dream." She shook herself conscience and felt her body still tucked to the floor. "You will watch the future Yuri. You will see your true future." The ceiling became a sheet for the projector to play. "The good thing about hell is you still see with your eyes closed." The voice responded. She watched in curiosity. She saw Ron, Kim and Rufus, all dressed very formal. "Ron-Kun looks very sexy" she thought to herself. She then saw Kim in a wedding dress. "no…." she thought to herself. "I do…" The blonde smiled. "I totally do also" the red headed girl smiled. "you may kiss the bride." The ninja closed her eyes to escape the kiss, but the voice was right. It was still just as clear as with her eyes open. "Let me take you to our room." Ron smiled as he carried Kimberly Anne Stoppable to their home. "I've been waiting for this moment forever!" Ron said with excitement. "Kim, let's make love right now."

Yuri saw it all. She saw them both undress, the two newlyweds consummate their marriage in the ultimate way. Yuri's tears and screams of agony didn't faze the two. The scene jumped to another love scene, but this one was different. "you were thinking about her again weren't you!" The red headed girl screamed. "Will you just shut up? My God it's always about her isn't it." Ron screamed back. "You and I both know that you are just way too damn possessive of me. You will never understand. I don't want to be a sidekick, I want to be a partner. Why can't that happen? I was a great partner with Yuri." The voice scoffed. "whoops, wasn't supposed to let that one out…" The scene vanished and was replaced with another long makeout session with Ron and Kim. Yuri felt sick to her stomach and her screams and tears were becoming louder and more prominient. "Ron-Kun! If I make it out of here I promise I will never hold back my feelings for you!" The voice screamed. "That's not what you are supposed to get from this! They are better off without you!!! Leave them alone!" She ignored the voice. "I know that what I feel is right and even if Ron does not feel the same way, he still protects me. I will always protect him! I AM HIS GUARDIAN!!!!" The voice noticed a shift in energy. The ninja's body was losing blood, so why was she still able to fight? The ninja screamed a high pitched scream full of frustration and anger. The walls shook. "I am his guardian… I am…His……" her body collapsed. Emma-O looked down at her. "Did he not realize what he had already?" the evilness took over. "I'll take it from him as he witnesses! You will not perish young warrior, not until I will it." He nodded his head. "I will let ron see her like this and then kill them both. It is only fitting. Emma-O looked down. "Now I must wait. That is always the worst part!" he started to laugh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: This is my "Halloween" present to everyone! My birthday is Thursday the 1st, so I will be writing more this weekend, but taking my birthday off to do some research. I hope everyone likes what is going on. There is a whole lot more to come! I would also love to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this story. I am loving writing it and seeing my vision come to life.


	25. Chapter 25 Pick and Choose

Chapter 25 : Pick and Choose

XX

Kim found herself speaking to her parents in the hospital room when she finally awoke from her sedation. Her parents were very concerned, as she could clearly see from their faces and body motions. Her father especially showed great interest in her condition. "Kimmie-Cup, are you ok? Did Ron do this?" her mother gasped in shock when she heard that question. "I'm fine, a little bruised but I'll be fine. Daddy, you should know by now that Ronald would never do that to me. We were being kidnapped by some old guy and Ron told me to kick out the window and leap. He said he would follow me… he never made it out of the car…" Her mother looked at her in horror. "So you jumped out of a car going 80mph and you didn't think twice? That's not the Kimberly I know." The doctor placed the lab results on Kim's lap and turned to her parents. "We need to talk to you about your daughter." Her parents solemnly nodded. She looked down at her legs and reached for the results.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wade had already known the results. He hacked into the hospital system moments after Kim was admitted. An immense amount of guilt drove him to continuously monitor Kim. He hadn't slept in three days and every moment he was at his computer driving away DDOS attacks and trying to trace Ron's location while also closely monitoring Kim's progress. The DDOS attacks were getting harder to stop now, and he had a decision to make. "Kim's more important, so is Ron. KimPossible Dot com is signing off." He clicked the server remotely and disconnected it. "It needs an update anyway." He felt a surge of relief after he pulled the site. "It was killing me, I really need to reprioritize." He looked at the screen and felt a tug at his heart. "I'm so relieved, but I can only imagine what Ron's going through. It must be really scary." He took another swig of his drink. "I am going to have to sleep. I'll run Project V in the meantime and it will alert me if there is a change." He stretched his arms again. "A 30 minute nap never hurt anybody" He felt comfort in his bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ron's head was on fire. His body was hurting severely. "If I'm not dead, than I hate to know what that's like…" he thought to himself. He looked around to see an empty room. The Multihanded demon was gone, and he was alone. The room was different this time. He could see a great deal of detail was placed into the design. The gold ceiling, the silver walls, each allowing a perfect reflection of himself. Jokingly, he shouted, "Echo!" and the walls shook in response. The pain was still intense that he could only look around and barely speak. It's amazing how much energy it takes to talk. He tried to relax. He looked ahead of himself to see the reflection look back at him. The bloody face, with the trademark freckles smirked back as he realized how bad of condition he was in. He looked to the reflection on his neck, the scar was still there, but no blood. He smacked himself hard when he landed, as the gash from his forehead allowed his life-force to flow down his nose and into his eyes. He couldn't help but smirk still, knowing that he was still alive. For a moment, he thought he saw sensei floating above him, there was no reflection in the walls, but he gave into the illusion. "Stoppable-San, It troubles me that you have been under so much pain. As the monkey master, you were brought into a world that you never knew about. I must admit that I am proud to have you as my student and guardian." Ron blinked. "Guardian?" He coughed. A sting of pride struck him. "I am the guardian to my sensei…" The appraritian continued. "There will come a time when you will have to choose. The decision will be final, and there will be no going back. You will know the time, but I can not tell you more. Stoppable-San, I know you used your power earlier. I will heal you once more, for no one in this world could have predicted this situation. You have my gratitude and my love. Fight for us." The apparition floated to Ron as he closed his eyes. He felt a sting and a wave of warmth. It lasted only a moment and when he opened his eyes, he was alone. His reflection looked at him but he noticed the gash was healed and his head only mildly hurt. "Boo-Yah" he smirked. He thought he saw his reflection move, but of course, he could be wrong. He managed to free his hand, and his reflection did the same. He wiggled his other hand and eventually freed it. The refection did the same. He managed to free his legs, and the reflections did the same. He stood, but the reflection did not. "Huh?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kim opened the results and looked at them. "Internal bleeding, cracked rib, fractured wrist, twisted calf…" she knew she hit the ground hard, but didn't know the true extent to her actions. "I must be hurt kind of bad." She thought to herself. "I wish I could just call Ron, a kiss from him would definitely help at this time." She shook her head. "I wonder what the Doc had to tell my parents? These injuries are not that serious, what could it be?" Her body began to hyperventilate. The monitors started skyrocketing. Nurses flew into the room as well as the Doctor and her parents. "What is it?" Her parents shrieked. "Just a panic attack." The nurse spoke with confidence. Kim managed a few words through the chaos. "What….Did….You…Tell…My…Parents….." Her mother spoke up. "Kimmie, you need to calm down. If you promise to not go crazy, and promise to do whatever the doctor's say, I will tell you." Kim's pulse went to normal and she nodded.

"Kim, there was a strange sighting close to the scene of your accident. Witnesses claim that a baby is walking around with a hairless rat on it's back. The only reason the Dr. brought it to our attention was because the baby had a small shirt with KP on the arm. The baby has been brought here to the hospital for examination. We are going to check it out."

Kim's eyes sparkled. "Rufus…. That means…." Her pulse went up again. "RON!!!" She started smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuri awoke suddenly and looked around. She was not dead, though her body hurt as such. Her sides were sealed, and the pool of blood from her was no longer growing. She gained a little confidence and shouted. "No matter what you throw at me, I can take it." The dark voice laughed. "Oh, is that so?" He started to chuckle. "I'll give you what very few get, a glimpse into the future." Yuri nodded. "Bring it."

She felt a tug at her eyes. She closed them. What she witnessed took her breath away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Huh?" the blonde boy questioned. He quickly realized that it was either a hint or a mockery. He took the hint and pretended he was still tied up. He heard something faint in the distance. It sounded like weeping. He looked at his reflection and awaited it's response. The reflection shook it's head no. Ron obeyed. "it's hard not to trust myself in this place." He felt something in the seat get warm. "Huh?" He quickly got out of the chair and the reflection did the same. He walked to the reflection and looked closely at it. It was definitely him. Every detail was there, the scar on the neck, the scab on the forehead, the claw marks on his back. He shook his head, the reflection did the same. He decided to try something silly. "How are you doing?" he asked the wall. The reflection tried to speak, but no words were gathered, only a moving of lips that Ron deciphered as to saying "Been Better". Ron realized that this was way too sick and wrong, but his curiosity forced him to continue. "How do I get out?" he asked. The Reflection shook it's head and mouthed, "You don't." Ron looked again. "what do you mean I don't?" the reflection smirked. "You never leave." Ron shook his head a little. "This is sick and wrong!" The wall reflection sat back in the chair. It no longer spoke. Ron looked as if he was looking in a window. This was not him. Why was this place playing mind games? He was used to enemies that were so obvious, ones that were all talk and then when their big machine was destroyed, they cowered away. Ron could not find the big machine. This was going to be tougher than he thought. He grabbed his side for a moment as a sharp pain erupted. His muscles have never been through so much stress. Countless missions with Kim, and this workout was the toughest. He decided to look around the room some more. His reflection stayed seated as he explored. He looked to the left, discovering a sealed door. "Well, that way is out of the question." He sighed. He looked to the right, out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw someone. "Emma-o?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mrs. Dr. Possible and her husband went to the evaluation room to see a familiar sight. "Han?" Mr. Possible questioned. He approached her and noticed that Rufus was not anywhere to be found. "Han? Is that you?" Mrs. Possible caught herself. "She's a baby, if she starts talking, that'll be something else all together." She picked up the baby, beating Mr. Possible to it. "That's Han allright. I wonder where your parents are?" She handed the child to Mr. Possible. "Hold onto Han, I'm going to call Ronald's parents." She walked out of the room. A puzzled Mr. Possible held onto this baby girl and looked into her eyes. "You know, It's been a while since I held a baby girl. I remember when my Kimmie Cup was this size. Times were easier then, to protect her I would just never let her go, I'd cradle her like I am you." His heart swelled. "I know now that I can't hold on to her forever, she will have to find her way eventually, but it's so hard sometimes. I miss the days where I was the center of her world, along with her mother of course." He felt a burning in his eye. "Han, I know you are a very special child, I only wish I knew what to do to help you. I know that Kim is going to be happy knowing you are ok." He caught himself. "I mean, Kimberly… she's still my little girl." He hugged the young child. "It makes me wonder if I'll ever want to have another child again. The pain of loosing Kim to College is immense, but the joy she has given me throughout these last 17 years overcomes it. I'm just glad she has Ronald to look after her." His other eye started to burn. "Your brother has really come a long way." He looked at Han. "I remember he was quite susceptible to scare. Now, it seems like he's a completely different person. He's really grown up. And If I can say it, he's got a strong head on his shoulders. I always had a good feeling about him, I never trusted a single boy around my Kimberly, but Ronald always had my approval. I did threaten him a few times for good measure, but I knew he would never really betray our trust." He opened his mouth again to speak but was caught off guard when he noticed a certain beautiful redhead looking at him. "Honey, did you want to tell me something?" Mrs. Possible smiled. "How much did you hear?" Mr. Possible quickly asked. "Enough to know that we may have to discuss some future plans." She purred. She approached him and kissed him seductively on the lips. He smiled and moaned lightly. She reached and took Han from his hands. "They said that Rufus was exhausted, like his battery was drained, so they have him under observation. When he recovers, I've assigned him to Kim's room for company. I think it would be a good idea to keep Kimberly in the hospital until we find Ron and his parents."

The husband, still under his trance from his wife's passionate kiss only nodded. He was in a completely different world. Times like these he questioned his reasons for being a scientist, every time she kissed him, he went to another planet. He loved the experience. "I was told that Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable were in a fender bender. They are ok, but will be under observation for a few hours. I've arranged for them to be air lifted here as soon as they are transportable. They really should be with their daughter." Mrs. Possible took a breath. "though it is a really good feeling to hold Han. It brings back some amazing memories." She giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Emma-O" Ron looked again to see the old man. "Stoppable, you really should just relax, you are not leaving this place. You've bet two of the 10, three if you count myself. I will give you one chance to leave. You must make a choice though. In Hell, it's quite a necessity to make a hard, and sometimes unfair choice. I will give you two options, both equally fair and equally dangerous. Right now, your precious Kimberly is dying. She hit her head on the ground when you told her to leap, and the doctors are helpless. You can go save her if you want. I understand your ability to heal has been used." He smirked.

Ron looked at the Demo-God and nodded. "that's easy, I'll go save Kim." Emma-O laughed. "You Americans and your lack of patience. I was not done speaking. There is also another visitor here that could definitely use your help as well." Ron interrupted. "Nope, Rufus and Han are gone." Emma-O's eyes turned red. "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!!!" His deep voice roared throughout the room. Ron's hair went on end. "Fine, don't have to get all angry about it." Ron huffed.

Emma-O turned Ron's attention to the reflection wall. "Your guardian attempted to save you, but failed miserably. Will you save her instead?" The wall became dark and in the vision before him, Ron saw Yuri, strapped to a chair, bleeding profusely from her sides. "She does not have long. You can only save one…. You can only save your true soul mate. Just remember, one dies, one lives." He started to laugh.

Ron stood in horror. "this cannot be true…." Emma-O ceased his laughter. "Oh, it is. She snuck in when your little rat and sister snuck out. One – For – One as I like to call it. Listen to her…. Tell me that is not your beautiful ninja lover." Ron's eyes glued to the screen. "Ron-Kun…." The pitiful voice of Yuri mumbled. "I love Ron-Kun…"

Ron gripped his fists tight. "That's not fair! I cannot choose between the both of them!" He screamed. Emma-O quickly responded. "that's fine, you can just let them both die and stay here. There's nothing bad for me in this. I win either way. I give you 5 minutes to choose." He disappeared into smoke. Ron's eyes started to burn with tears of hatred. "How can this happen? Why couldn't it just be one of them in pain?" he quickly shook the thought. "how could I wish this on any of them? What is this place doing to me?" He looked again at the wall. The image of Yuri was split into three, Yuri, bleeding to death, Kimberly with the cracked skull, and a clock with 4:30…4:29….4:28…. Counting down.

"How does he expect me to pick and choose?" Ron screamed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thanks for the kind words! I got a request wanting to know about Kim, and I hope I've given a little shed of light to that particular reader. This chapter is quite the page turner, but really is necessary to build some more to the story. Who will Ron choose? What is Yuri watching? These questions and more answered in the next chapter of….. Nothing Can Stop A Stoppable!!!**


	26. Chapter 26 Strike One

Chapter _2_6 :

Strike One.

Yuri looked directly into the screen before her. The light was so intense that it blinded her temporarily. She saw the school branch out with her as a sensei. She saw to her left was Rufus, and to her right was Ron. She smiled slightly at the vision until she realized beside Ron was Kim. She held her breath for a moment and allowed the feelings to disappear. "I understand that none of this is true, and your deception will not be tolerated." Yuri proudly spoke. She felt a shout from the next room. She listened intently.

"Time is running out Stoppable…"

4:00, 3:59, 3:58…

Ron looked at the wall again. He heard a voice in the back of his head. "Stoppable, look not with your eyes, look with your heart." Ronald Stoppable held his breath and closed his eyes. He summoned a little bit off monkey power and cleared his mind. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he definitely was going to give it a try.

2:00, 1:59, 1:58…

Ron looked around with his eyes closed. "I know what will come to me is the truth. His lies will not affect me anymore…" He looked to his left and saw Yuri, bleeding pretty severely. The sight almost caused him to vomit. She meant a lot to him, he wouldn't deny that. He didn't love her, but he cared for her tremendously. He concentrated harder. This next vision would be the heaviest weight on his abilities. "Kim…" Ron hummed to himself. The vision flooded him just as quickly as it disappeared. He saw Kim in the hospital, but didn't pay much mind to her, he looked at the monitor…His decision was made."

:30:29:28…

"EMMA!!!" Ron's voice rumbled through the room. "I HAVE MADE MY CHOICE!" Emma-O appeared suddenly. "What is your decision?"

Ron looked directly at his nemesis. "I choose Yuri. Only because I know I can save her, Kill you, and save Kim before you have an opportunity to strike." Ron's body began to slightly glow.

Emma-O began to laugh. "You seriously think I will give you that? Stoppable-San, You do understand that you have denied your love to Kim and proclaimed your love for Yuri. Your choice has been made. You have only moments to save Yuri before My demons kill her. I have already sent two of my strongest to slay Kimberly while she lay dying on the operating table."

Ron trembled a little but regained his composure. "That is fine, I'll kill them too. It doesn't matter much to me." Ron looked to his side to see his reflection with a slight grin on its face. "Looks like I've got a little support system here." Ron laughed. He got to his feet and rushed to the next room.

"You didn't think I'd let you walk right in there and save her did you?" Emma smirked.

Ron nodded his head. "I was kind of hoping for that, but after all of these years with Kim, I knew my luck was growing thin." He posed himself into a fighting stance. "I was planning on killing you after I saved Yuri, but if your wish is to die right now, I will grant that for you." Emma-O fell to the ground in laughter. "Stoppable, you're American humor is very potent here. I should just enslave you for my entertainment."

Emma-O blocked the doorway. "You have to get through me to save the one you love." Ron smirked. "Wrong, I'm saving my guardian, my great friend whom I will always care for. Who knows, had I never met Kim, Yuri and I would most likely become a couple. Our alliance that we share now will make your empire tremble." Ron's body started to glow. He leapt at Emma-O and with a flying jump kick landed a hit directly at the chest of the beast. Oddly enough, Emma-O didn't move. He didn't flinch. He started to laugh more. "You realize in my dimension I am invincible. Your attacks are futile. You did get lucky with my assistants, but when you are playing my game, you play by my rules!" Ron fell to the ground, only to have his legs grasped by Emma-O's unbreakable grip. "I WILL SHOW YOU PAIN!" He swung Ron in circles, Ron's screams becoming more and more intense. The grip was released, sending Ron flying into the wall, shattering it behind him. Ron's body hurt tremendously but instead of staying on the ground, Ron got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri listened intensely from the other room as Ron made his choice with Emma-O. "I do love you Ron-Kun, I will always love you. I do understand that Possible-San is your life mate. I only had a small dream, and I know I will find another. I do wish that I could help you right now, but I've lost so much blood…" her body started to ache harder. "My vision is growing dim…" she closed her eyes and saw Ron and her kissing underneath the trees in Japan. She felt his hand as it caressed her shoulder. She held onto the great feelings she had as he kissed her softly on the lips. She wanted that again. No matter what her brain told her, her heart knew that Ron was the only one for her. She would wait. That was her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ron regained his balance, he saw Emma-O sprint towards him. Ron looked at his reflection and noticed something about the reflection. It was moving towards the door. "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ron thought to himself. He saw the reflection open the door from within. Emma-O obviously didn't hear the intrusion due to his clumping of his feet. Ron summoned a little power from himself and leapt as Emma-O leaped towards him. Ron landed his feet on Emma-o's head and propelled himself towards the door. "OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Emma-O proclaimed. Emma-O attempted to slow down, but was unsuccessful as his body plowed through another wall of his palace. Ron ran as fast as he could, thanking Coach Barkin for the training he received while on the Middleton Football Team, and leapt into the open doorway. Ron's reflection closed the door and sealed it shut. Ron looked directly in front of him and felt his heart hurt. "YURI!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron rushed to her side as he was careful not to harm her. "You've lost a lot of blood…" Ron tensed. "Sensei, forgive me as I know that I should not use this power again, but I have no choice… IF I perish, please pass my power to her." Ron closed his tear soaked eyes and tensed. He wrapped his body over Yuri's and held her tight as he felt the transfer take place. Everything that was healed started to come apart. He felt his muscles rip open, the blood gushing to the ground, He felt his body grow light, but the glow he emitted became stronger. Everything inside of him screamed for him to stop. He saw Yahweh. He started to cry as the pain became too much. He still held on. Ron Stoppable's heart stopped beating just as he heard Yuri's gasp for air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 The Death of a Hero

The Death of a Hero

As Ronald Stoppable took his last breath, Yuri looked in horror. "My God, what have you done Ron?"

The tears began streaming down her face. The demon looked on in glee. "Well, that wasn't how I planned, but it works out in the end. You are free to go, but there is always a catch."

Yuri leaned towards Ron's body. "What is the catch?"

Emma-o smiled as he said "The body stays here."

Yuri frowned. "You know I can not agree to those terms. Let me return Stoppable-san to his world and bury him. Afterall, you wanted the monkey master dead, and you have received that. "

Emma-o laughed cruelly. "Why would I let him be buried?"

Yuri looked back at Ron's corpse. "Because, you know that if you don't, Kami and all the others will make this day the bane of your existence."

Knowing this to be the truth, Emma-o shook his head. "Very well. Let it be known that I release Ron Stoppable's lifeless body to the earth realm. I will allow you 24 hours on the planet to perform the proper burial. After 24 hours, you must return.

She sighed but knew that deep down that in 23 hours, she'd be dead as well. "I agree to those terms."

Emma-o winked his eyes, causing a shift in the universe. "You may leave now. See you tomorrow."

Yuri opened her mouth in horror as the pain shot through her body. She held onto Ron as tight as she could. "I lost you once Ron Kun, I won't lose you again."

She closed her eyes screaming in anger. The silence screams were muffled by the realization that she was back on Earth and was being surrounded by strangers.

Sensei picked up her aura and teleported to her side. "Come Yuri, there is much to do.

Yuri sighed with defeat. "Why Sensei, there is nothing else to live for. The Monkey Master is dead. My love is dead. My heart…" She choked "is dead. I have no more will."

Sensei said nothing but reached out to her hand. He knew to make things right he had very little time to spare. She hesitated at first, however her will broke and she completed the gesture. She felt light, as if flying, but cradled Ron in her free hand. She closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim's communicator started to beep. She picked it up and saw a familiar face. "Wade, what's the sitch?" the computer genius looked worried. "is everything ok?"

Wade took a deep breath, "Kim, I know this is not the best time to tell you, but If what I've been told is accurate, you really need to hear it."

Her heart stopped. "What is it Wade?"

Wade sat in his chair, hands in his face. "I'll give you a choice, the bad news or the worse news?"

Kim tried to breathe, she really did. The only thing that came out was a whimper. "Both."

Wade looked up towards the webcam. "The site's on vacation. The server was getting hammered. There's no way we can get it working until I figure out why the site's being attacked."

She dropped her anxiety to laugh, "Wade, I would hurt you if I was there. I thought you were going to say something bad like Ron was hurt."

Wade put his hand to his face. "Well, that was the bad, the worse news is unconfirmed, however if it's true, it may change some things." He started to cry.

Kim looked on with horror. "What do you mean Wade? Ron is ok isn't she?"

Wade looked away. "maybe. I'll show you what was recently discovered on my system."

He clicked away on the keyboard for a moment. "It'll be on screen in just a moment."

His face disappeared to be replaced with a surveillance film.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Roma Hills with Channel 18 news. A mysterious disappearance, magic, and mayhem in Manhatton spooked onlookers as a mysterious asian-american teenage girl, clinging to an unconscious caucasion-american teenage boy disappeared into thin air. We have been told that the city officials have begun an investigation to determine the identities and location of the two adolescences. We will keep a close eye on this story as it develops. Back to you Jim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim choked. "Zoom in on the still."

Wade sighed. "I'm already ahead of you. The girl is Yuri, the boy is……"

Kim began to cry. "It's Ron isn't it! I have to be with him! Where is he?"

Wade took a moment, "I've confirmed it's Ron. While it is true that I've got him chipped, I have been unsuccessful to track him accurately. The closest I could get after the disappearance is Japan."

Kim stood up slowly. "Well I need a ride."

Wade quickly responded. "you need to heal up."

Kim shouted, "Damn the healing, I need to save Ron. I'll heal up later."

She stood up and started towards the door. She knew escaping would be difficult, but of course anything is possible for a Possible.

She looked towards the hallway, it was cleared. If she had any chance she would have to take it now.

She whimpered slightly at the pain, but unhooked her connection to the machines.

She opened the door and headed towards the rear exit. This mission would be the hardest yet. She had no ability to use her cheerleading powers or acrobatic skill. She would have to depend on the basic of all techniques. She would have to perform as a normal teenager.

With a deep breath, she checked the camera's on the wall. She knew which ones were active at what times. (It helped to have a mother in the business). She slowly opened the rear door. She saw in the distance her rocket car, but how did it get there?

The door slammed behind her and she heard the alarm scream. "no time to question." The passenger side door opened and she hopped in. She looked to her left and saw a familiar face.

"Wade!" she wanted to jump but quickly realized that it wasn't a good idea. "You know you are not old enough to drive" she chuckled.

Wade laughed, "well, I've already broken the law once, why not go for two?" He hit the gas.

"Next stop, Ron."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone with the words of encouragement. I recently got married and put the story on the backburner, but have reached a point where I have more time to contribute.

It's hard to believe that it's two years since I initially started this story. I want to thank everyone again. Expect another chapter by the end of this week.


	28. Chapter 28 : The Awakening

"Ron"

Looking around, he was nearly blinded by the light. "Come here Ron."

"Yahweh?" The boy questioned.

"Yes my child. You've travelled a very long journey, and now it is over. You have earned your spot in the afterlife."

He looked around and allowed his eyes to focus. Everything he learned on earth had not prepared him for this moment. It was as if everything was a lie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri opened her eyes and realized they were back home.  
Sensei looked at Ron and silently prayed. "Kami".

Yuri's grip on Ron was broken by three apprentices whom, under orders, took Ron's body to the alter.

"What are they going to do with Ron-San?" She questioned.

Sensei took her hand. "He was the monkey master. He will be buried as a master deserves."

Yuri shrieked and swung her hand back, nearly hitting Sensei in the process. "This can't be happening! Ron can't be dead. This is not happening, I REFUSE!!!!" her body felt hot.

Sensei's eyes tightened. Something was not right here.

"Yuri, you are ordered to guard the alter. Do not let any pass. I must meditate."

As quickly as he appeared, he was gone twice as fast.

Yuri's face, red as fire felt something strange. "Very well Sensei. I will do as you say."

She approached the alter doors and stood at attention. "He gave me everything. I owe him this. I will protect him as he protected me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim said nothing as Wade drove. The thoughts and fears in her mind overcame her rational thought. She knew something was really bad. She hurt so badly now physically and emotionally that the blackness started to cloud her vision. "Sleep Kim" Wade insisted. "I'll let you know when we get there". The car stormed down the road.

Wade looked at a sleeping Kim and sighed. "I can't tell her the truth. I simply can't. I just have to let her see it with her own eyes. There is so much in this world that I don't understand and it kills me inside. I am the Eye of God. My power in the virtual world is limitless, however I couldn't see my own friend perish. I couldn't help him. I couldn't even see where he was. I know only through a thought in my head where Ron is. It's like something is pulling me this direction. I've never been a religious person, but right now I'm even starting to think that there's a puppeteer up there pulling my strings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Mrs Possible rushed to the security office. "What the hell is going on. Where is Kimberly?"

The security officer looked puzzled. "I havn't seen anything on the tapes. You are free to look at them if you like."

She looked in horror as she rewound and saw her baby girl stumbling through the hallway and opening the exit. The door slammed as she ran upstairs to get her belongings. "Honey, we've got a code pink"

Dr. Mr. Possible ran to the car. "There is no way, no way conceivable that she would just wonder off." "Kimmie-Cup… What has happened to you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sensei hovered in the air. "I must piece this puzzle quickly and accurately." He kept his eyes closed and his third eye open. "This must require more strength then I have ever used. I must channel the afterlife."

The world opened. He stepped forward. "Kotoamatsukami, it has been a while. I must request your assistance in this matter."

The triniti looked upon Sensei and smiled. "Old friend, what brings you to my home?"

Sensei bowed his head. "Our fabled Monkey Master is dead. I wanted to inquire how this occurred and if there was any chance of restoring him to our plain."

Kotoamatsukami looked to Sensei. "The Monkey Master is not dead, only has been transferred. The original host can be returned, but he will not have the blood of the Monkey Master in him for it has been freely given on his behalf."

Sensei took a moment to process. "Who is the Monkey Master?"

Kotoamatsukami, without hesitation, replied. "Yuri."

Sensei secretly smiled. "I know now what must be done. Will you return Ronald Stoppable's soul to the earth realm?"

Kotoamatsukami hesitated. "This can be done, however a deal was made between Yuri and Emma-O."

Sensei tensed, "Forgive me, but what was this deal?"

Kotoamatsukami responded, "One for One. Ron's body for hers."

Sensei's concentration took a hit for a moment but he quickly regained. "Is there any way to break this deal?"

Kotoamatsukami thought a moment. "I must review the situation and determine the best course of action. We have 20 hours until Emma-O's deal is completed. You will hear from me shortly. Farewell"

Sensei opened his eyes to find himself back on Earth.

He walked to the entrance of the alter to see a confident, yet hurt Yuri. "Yuri, keep guard. I must attend to Stoppable."

Yuri nodded. "Very well Sensei, I obey."

She stepped aside. Sensei walked into the catacombs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronald Stoppable looked around this new world with a sense of peace. "This is what Heaven is like." He wanted to be happy, he truly did. Something hurt him inside. Yahweh noticed his pain. "What is it my son? Is the afterlife not all that you hoped for?"

Ron looked at his creator with a slight smile, "It is, but I just didn't think it was my time to go. I wanted to marry Kim, raise a family, and become a successful person. I didn't want to do it just to impress her parents, I wanted to do it because it was right. I fear that my sacrifice was made in vain."

Yahweh wept at the words of this young martyr.

"A sacrifice, no matter the size is never in vain. You have saved the life of another, and provided them the ability to protect an entire civilization. There could be nothing greater to receive."

Ron sighed. "You are correct my Lord. I only wish I didn't have to die to accomplish this."

Yahweh smiled. "My son, you can always watch them. Would you like to see Kim now?"

Ron's excitement escaped his lips. "Yes! I'd love to see her!"

Yahweh parted the clouds. "through this method, you will never be without her. You can protect her from here. I will leave you be for a few moments to have your privacy. Welcome to heaven my child."

Ron looked through the clouds and after a moment of adjusting his eyes, he saw his love sleeping in a car. "Why is wade driving?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Senior Senior Junior looked at his watch. "He's late." He turned to leave. As he walked towards his private Jet, he heard a loud explosion. "What was that?" he questioned.

Kim Possible's car's rockets puffed out it's last drop of fuel as Wade hopped out from the drivers seat. "Sorry we're late Junior."  
Junior looked puzzled. "Why are you driving?"

Wade slapped his forehead with his palm. "Long story. Anyway, Kim's ready to go when you are."

Junior hesitated. "Japan is quite the flight. I don't think I really want to go."

Wade looked at Junior and decided to play the game. "Well, if you don't want Bonnie to pass summer school…."

Bonnie's eyes perked. "You can do that? Sweetie, do this for me. I promise I'll make it up to you!"

Junior smiled. "Anything for my love. Ok. Let's go. Next stop Japan!

They boarded the jet and disappeared into the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 : A Middleton Night's Dream

Chapter 29 - A Middleton night's dream

The smell of fresh roses filled Kim's senses as she hobbled into the plane.

As much as she hated to admit it, Junior had done his research on what a girl likes. Too bad he was also a pompous jerk.

"How much longer?" Wade asked the pilot.

"8 hours and 30 minutes." Jim and Tim responded.

"Tweebs!" Kim screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"A little recon work, we saw you busting out of the hospital and snagged a ride on Wade's reverse engineered two way. We found out about your little

trip to see Ron, and we couldn't pass this up!"

They shared a high five.

Kim sighed "well, as long as you promise to me that Mom and Dad NEVER find out about this."

A pinky swear later and the after boosters kicked in, knocking Junior back onto Bonnie. They looked at each other and slightly blushed.

X

A bitter god is better than an angry one I suppose.

Kotoamatsukami reviewed the situation.

"A verbal agreement is not as binding as a written one. I do believe i've found a backdoor."

An invitation (or invocation, depending who you ask) was sent to all respectable parties, alive and dead.

"It's all I can do without overstepping boundaries, however it will be up to stoppable on whether or not an agreement can be made."

X

Yuri held back tears as she recollected the terrifying experience she escaped from thanks to Stoppable-San.

She loved him but became infuriated by him at the same time. Her body felt hot, her cheeks as if on fire burned directly into her soul.

For some reason her heart hurt. It was deeper than loss would normally be considered. An eternity passed before Sensei appeared. "We have a meeting

with some very important people. It is imperative that you do not speak unless spoken to, seen but not heard." Before she could respond, he vanished.

X

Ron was lost in thought as he watched his love board the plane. "I don't know what happened, I didn't ask for any of this responsibility. I've always been the goofy one. Kim was right though, I'd be the death of me."

Yahweh received the request from Kotoamatsukami and decided to approach Stoppable. "My child, your sacrifice was not in vein, however it has been brought to my attention that there is a chance for you to return to the mortal realm."

Ron, unable to speak just stared into the clouds. "There is a price, and I'm not sure if you are willing to pay it. I am not going to put any pressure on you for either choice, your spot will be reserved here in heaven."

Ron took a deep breath. "I'd give my soul for her"

Yahweh smiled at his child's honesty. "That won't be necessary, however I'd strongly suggest you join us to discuss the terms."

Ron knelt to one knee. "Lord, I am not worthy of this. I have been selfish but at the same time, I am a young man in love. This time here has taught me mountains of knowledge with regards to life, love, and happiness. I've visited with all of my relatives, I've seen things that my brain simply could not comprehend down there. I have seen paradise, however I've already had these feelings before. I have them each time I look into Kim's eyes.

Where is the meeting, and what do I need to prepare for?"

Yahweh shook his head. "You can not be prepared, you must simply take a leap of faith."

X

The plane soared through the sky, cutting it like hot butter. The Tweebs were great pilots, as I'm sure they received many years of training from their dad, be it on purpose or by mistake. Kim knew that she had no choice but to do something she had never done before. Trust her brothers.

X

She sat down, head spinning from the healing injury. She closed her eyes but for a moment. She saw Ron, Yuri, Sensei, and three other shadow figures. She

bit her lip when she tried to talk.

One of the shadow figures spoke. "We are here to judge the alleged agreement between Yuri and Emma-O." Emma-O? Kim was confused. Why was such a beautiful looking person have such a sinister vibe?

Ron sat beside Kim and held her hand. A surge of emotions flowed through Kim's body. She heard him whisper. "This is all for you, remember this."

X

Kim was confused. "What is?" however the words could not escape, her lip was bitten again. obviously this was not her chance to speak.

The room became cold. "There is nothing to judge. There was a verbal contract. His body for hers. I don't see what all of the fuss is about."

Another shadow figure emerged. "While Yuri was propositioned, you betrayed the agreement to not kill any mortals, including monkey masters that have not challenged you first."

Sensei nodded. "This is the law between gods and man."

"Boo Yah" Ron quietly whispered.

X

"Now that we have your attention. As Ron's death was caused by your disregard for our laws, we offer to spare your punishment in exchange for Ron's life to be returned."

Kim gasped "Ron.... Is..... DEAD?"

Tears started to flow from her eyes, uncontrollably. Her mouth was sealed shut, however the pain caused her body to shake. "Calm the witness down." Ron put his arm around her. "Please, do not do this now."

His words broke through the pain and allowed her body to relax.

Emma-O laughed. "MY PUNISHMENT!?!?! Imprisoned for eternity in the underworld wasn't punishment enough?"

Kotoamatsukami placed his hand up, slamming Emma-O to the ground. "SILENCE."

"You were not given the right to speak yet. If you do not agree to these terms, your punishment will be as follows.

You will be cast into the underworld, your minions will be forced to be fed to the Azukibabaa. While you will be tortured for eternity by 1000 Hone-onna.

Your powers will be repelled and you will be forced to live out eternity in pain.

We do not take betrayal lightly here in the heavens.

How do you plead."

X

Emma-O lifted himself up from the ground. "I accept your terms, You can have Stoppable back. I no longer fear him. I have killed the monkey master. He will be returned without the powers."

Kotoamatsukami nodded his head. "he will be returned in the state he was in prior to his death, as his actions at death, while preventable, were still made in pure faith."

Emma-O held his head high. "As long as I killed a monkey master, in one form or another."

Emma-O was dismissed.

Kim looked around at Yuri, she felt something from her, but couldn't put her finger on it. "Yuri, you may speak. What is your relationship to Ronald Stoppable."

Yuri looked at Sensei. "With your permission Sensei." Sensei nodded in approval. "I have loved Ronald since the first day I met him. I've always loved him and will always love him. He gave his life so that I could live. He saved me from a fate unspeakable. I owe my life to him."

Yahweh smiled. "Love, it's a beautiful thing. "Ronald, What is your relationship to Yuri"

Ronald stood. "Yuri is a wonderful person, a true friend who would do anything to make me happy. It is true that we shared some great times, however my heart has always belonged to another."

Kimberly smiled.

Kotoamatsukami shook his head. "What about Kim Possible"

Ron looked at Kim. "She is the reason why I would risk everything. She is the beginning and end of my story. If I had but 5 minutes left on earth, I would spend every second with her. I planned to marry Kimberly. I planned for her to have my children and bring some much needed pure hearts into the world."

Yahweh nodded. "You may sit."

Ronald Sat as told.

Kimberly felt her jaw unhinge. "Kimberly Anne Possible, You were brought here to witness the end of Ronald Stoppable. He was murdered by a demon, and sacrificed himself to save Yuri from impending death. Upon his dying words, he was given a choice to save one of two people. He chose Yuri over you. By the laws of the heavens, to sacrifice oneself to save another is more powerful than love or destiny itself and binds them in the afterlife. If Ron chooses, he can return to the mortal realm, however he will have no knowledge but of the one he sacrificed himself for and will be permanently bonded to them until death."

Kimberly felt cold. "Ronald would be with Yuri and not me? How do I respond to that?"

X

A/N

I will be honest. I had lost alot of interest in completing this story until I received an e-mail from destiny baizabal. Your words inspired me to bring true closure to this story. Thank you for the vote of confidence and your kind words.


	30. Chapter 30 : All's well that end's well

Chapter 30 – All's well that end's well.

Kim hesitated for a moment trying to formulate the equation brought before her. She could have Ron brought back to life, but she'd have to sacrifice their relationship to do so. Ron was going to propose to her? So many questions, no time to really answer.

Sensai interrupted her thought process, "Kim, your time to speak is ending. What is your response?" Kotoamatsukami took a breath.

"Let her have a moment, this is a lot of information for this mortal. I would like to offer a 24 hour grace period, let every party have time to discuss without our eyes. I can only imagine the pressure these three are feeling."

Sensei and Yahweh nodded in agreement. "We agree. We want Possible's decision to come from the mind and the heart, and without pressure. There can be no feelings of regret." They disappeared into oblivion, leaving Yuri, Ron and Kim alone in the conference room.

Kim started to tear up again, unable to contain her emotions. She buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

Ron stroked her hair and tried to cry, but nothing could escape his eyes. "Kim, you need to know what happened, their portrayal, though accurate is not exactly what happened."

Kim looked up with hurt green eyes. "What happened? Why are you dead? Why did you sacrifice yourself for her and not me?"

Ron took a deep breath. "We have 24 hours, might as well make the best of it. I was given a split second decision to make. My monkey powers provided a glimpse of your condition compared to Yuri's. You were in the hospital, but you were going to be Ok. Yuri, however was bleeding to death. If I hadn't….."

Kim sighed, "I know Ron, I'm jealous at times, even when it's so silly that I should just let it go. It just hurts so much that you chose Yuri over me. I know it shouldn't hurt, but it does. I can't ignore that. I just need some time to think."

Kim closed her eyes and contemplated her decision. She thought about the memories they have shared from childhood to adulthood. She dreamed about the future they could have shared. She wanted that. She wanted so badly to mother his children, while they spent the rest of their lives together. He had always been known as her sidekick, but deep down, she felt that he was more. Ron's goofy, yet unmatchable charm struck her heart. She realized that either way she chose, she would be without Ron. She had to make peace with that. In her imagination, she dreamed that she could give up the super hero business instead, anything to stay with Ron.

XX

Kim opened her eyes and took a moment to adjust them. She was no longer in the conference room. Junior was looking over her with a puzzled look. "I think she's dead…. She's going to stink up my plane!"  
Bonnie Screamed, "I'm not touching her! Don't look at me!"  
Jim and Tim rolled their eyes. "Looks like she was just unconscious. She's back with us now. You two are impossible." Kim's scream shook the plane. "Where's Ron? Where am I?"

Wade's face appeared on her arm. "Kim, I thought you were gone! I've been trying to contact you, but your vital signs were similar to a coma patient. I feared that we were going to lose you!"

Kim snapped back to reality. "I'm fine Wade. I just had a crazy dream."

Tim looked at the controls of the plane. "we will be landing in a moment."

XX

Yuri felt her body being yanked from the conference room. She had to speak with Sensei.

Sensei suddenly appeared. "Sensei, was that real? Was Stoppable – Kun really beside me?"

Sensei nodded his head. "The other world is accessible at times to mortals like us. It's a one way door, only the god's have access to. They let us in when they feel it is necessary."

Yuri took a moment to recover.

Sensei smiled. "I believe that Kotoamatsukami's meeting was successful. Do you feel any different?"

Yuri looked at Sensei with a puzzled look. "No, I feel like normal."

Sensei took a moment. He scanned his pupil and determined the change was completed; she just had to unlock it. "You have the gift now to protect our village. Our previous hero was stronger than we ever knew. Let me tell you the story about the potential of the Monkey Master.

Yuri staggered to the lecture hall. Sensei had her sit and began the lecture.

"The monkey master ability was initially created to protect the village; however the first 4 monkey masters all died from insanity. The power was simply too great. Upon their death, it was determined that the ability was too strong and could not be utilized on a mortal. Their life-forces were implanted into four jade statues and hidden in a temple. It was deemed that they would never resurface. It was simply luck that Ronald received the infusion. How he survived is a mystery. No man could handle the four combined. I tested to see his level with the lotus blade. In his clumsiness, I determined that he only had half the strength of the originals. His ability however became maximized during the fight with the two alien visitors. Upon seeing Kim, his true form emerged and he was able to defeat two extremely powerful foes. The ancient scrolls state that in final moments, a "final access" can be done, but only by ultimate masters. This action is like what the computers call a "cut paste scenario" in which his abilities are willingly transferred to another recipient in order to both preserve the power, and restore life. But of course, this can only be done once. The power to give life without cost is only provided to the gods. Ron knew willingly giving his life and abilities in order to save you and preserve the monkey master power was the only option to keep the world safe."

Yuri felt light. "Sensei, you are telling me something I do not want to understand. I do not want to have this power if it means Ron cannot live."

Sensei sighed. "You have no choice, this is what Ron wanted, and it is now your destiny to protect our village."

Yuri's heart hurt. She decided to lay down. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Why me Stoppable?"

X

Ron looked around the empty room. "What now my lord?" Yahweh appeared. "We wait. Kim has a huge decision to make." Ron sighed. "And what about what I want?" Yahweh held Ron. "You have nothing to worry about my child. All's well that end's well."

X

Kim waited for the plane to finish landing and thanked Junior. She departed the plane and took a moment to take in the atmosphere. The landscape was breathtaking. "this must be what heaven looks like." She sighed. "I guess there's nothing else to do but give my response. I only wish I knew how to let them know I'm ready…." Before she could finish the sentence, she felt herself being moved from her location rocketing towards the sky. She looked down and saw her body, sitting on a couch in the airport.

The conference room was filled once more, Ron sat between Kim and Yuri.

"Kimberly, you have requested this meeting to determine Ronald's fate. We are giving you the floor."

Kim looked up and took a deep breath. "Before I provide my decision, I want to first tell Ron something."

Yahweh nodded, the group seemed more willing for her input this time around. Ron looked at Kim. "Ron, I will always love you. I don't care what anyone says, you will always have my heart. I may never find happiness after today, for I will be losing you again. I was planning for us to go to college, get married, and have children of our own, which I know now is not going to happen either way. This planet deserves to have you on it, even with the sacrifice of your memories of me. If I never get to see you again, I want to at least part by telling you that I'm sorry."

Ron looked at Kim with a confused look, "Sorry?"

Kim smiled, "I'm sorry that I was so jealous and I'm sorry that I took so long to realize what great man I had in front of me. My crushes against Mankey held me back from the greatness that is you. I'm always going to love you Ron, even if I don't get the pleasure of seeing you again. I wanted you to know that. Do I think this is fair? Hardly, but if I think about it, had I not been able to have this conversation with you, this opportunity to hold your hand, you would have been dead and I would be hating myself for the rest of my life. This is the one positive out of the bucket full of negatives with this situation. I'm not going to be selfish and I'm going to cherish you for the rest of my life. If I can not be with you in heaven, maybe the lord will give me the honor of at least enjoying your company. Yahweh, May I have one last kiss before I throw my heart away?"

X

A/N: Not done yet…. More to come!


	31. Chapter 31 : One Last Kiss

Chapter 31: One Last Kiss

"I won't allow this."

Yuri stood up, interrupting Kim's request. An aura grew around her as if possessed.

"This has gone too far Sensei. I'd rather be banished to hell and deny Bodhisattva than let this torment continue. You have made your point. It's time to make mine."

Ron glanced over at Yuri. "What is she saying?"

"Yahweh, I've always been a Buddhist myself, but I do know in all faith and religions the main message is love. Sometimes, this love requires loss. Is this truly the loss required for true love? I admit my feelings for Ron are strong, but true love is shared equally. I know by looking at Ron that his heart does not belong to me, as it was taken a long time ago by Kim-Chan. Ordering Ron to sacrifice his heart is simply unacceptable…" Her mouth forced shut.

X

"MMMMMGH!" Yuri screamed.

X

"Yuri!" Ron stood but was quickly returned to his seat by an unknown force.

"Hold your tongue when speaking to the gods!" Kotoamatsukami's voice shook the foundation of Heaven with his words. "What gives you the right to speak to any of us with that tone?"

"It was decided that an example be made, creating true love much like combining two atoms to produce one stable combination."

"Wasn't that how the atom bomb was made?" Ron shouted. "It's creation destroyed millions!"

Sensei nodded his head. "Masters, I fail to see your logic, however Stoppable may have a point…." His mouth shut as well.

Kotoamatsukami chuckled. "All of this because of a decision affecting three people? Yuri should be happy, this is what she's always wanted. Ron wins either way, it's only Kim that is not getting what she wants! 1 out of 3 is plenty good in my book."

Kotoamatsukami turned his back to leave. Ron felt the force holding him down and fought it. He managed to slip a little and managed enough strength to scream, "Emma-O! Enough of the deceit! I know Kotoamatsukami would never make such a decision. Show yourself!"

Kotoamatsukami stopped in his tracks. "You dare compare me to some lowly demon? I should banish you to hell for that!"

X

A knock came to the door. "You've had your fun, now return to your seat Emma-O." the deep voice boomed. The door opened and out stepped Kotoamatsukami. The five heavenly deities stood close to each other. "Emma-o, I do hope you know that mockery of us is punishable by mortality."

The false Kotoamatsukami shuddered and began to fall to pieces, leaving a cowering Emma-o in it's place. "I was only having fun, no need to go that far." He pleaded.

The true Kotoamatsukami raised their hands. "Your deceit ends now. We banish you to mortal form, without any possibility of regaining your powers or status among the Gods." Before Ron could blink, a screaming Emma-O vanished leaving the 5 deities, Yahweh, Kim, Ron, Sensei and Yuri.

"Yahweh, we already know Ron is not leaving with you, your business is completed here. Ron will return to Earth. If he follows your rules, you two will be re-united." Yahweh bowed his head. "I understand. I'll be waiting for you Ron, treat your sister right." Yahweh exited the room.

X

"You may all speak freely, as I'm sure you have a ton of questions."

X

Sensei bowed, "Master, I am not worthy to speak to you, but I will plead that you allow Yuri to return to Japan with me to fulfill her duties as the monkey master. Ronald Stoppable, as much as I would love to have his company, and I'm sure Yuri feels the same, has no purpose in Japan as he no longer has the monkey powers that we required him for. Let Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Stoppable return to the plain of Earth together and live their lives to their own accord. There is such a limited time available to mortals, and it is only fair to give them the opportunity to live and make their own decisions. Kim spoke her heart today and we know their intentions are pure, Yuri will find love, just not with this boy."

X

Yuri approached Ron. "Stoppable-Kun, The feelings I have for you are stronger than I have ever felt, but I realize that you only saved me because the vision you received told you it was the only serious situation. I am eternally grateful that you gave your life to save mine, and by doing so blessed me with the ability to protect my country. I wish you could share this ability to protect yours." She hugged him, a tear slowly falling from her cheek to his shoulder. Kotoamatsukami, I know I am only a mortal, but please hear my request. Please return Stoppable and Possible. I only ask that Possible-chan and Stoppable-Kun remember this day and never forget the bond they share.

She stepped towards Sensei and began to cry into his sleeve. "It's so hard Sensei, I am so conflicted"

X

Kim was shocked and amazed by what she just heard. "I thought this was her plan to take Ron from me, but it seems like she was just as much of a pawn as we were." She said to herself.

Ronald Stoppable took a deep breath.

Kotoamatsukami all shared looks as if transmitting thoughts separately. "If Stoppable was not killed, this would be much easier. His body must be in poor shape after being deceased for so long."

Sensei stepped forward. "His body is in better shape than expected. We were hoping to bring him back, so we initiated a plan of action to preserve him as long as possible by using the same technique that Stoppable used during his training to heal himself."

A pin could drop and shatter eardrums.

X

"But how?" Yuri questioned. "Only monkey masters can perform that task, and I don't even know what it is, much less can perform it?"

Sensei smiled. "Remember how I had you guard his tomb? He was not alone during that timeframe, he had help."

X

X

X

"Each night we had the other monkey master perform a low level heal, which unlike the extensive ones Ron was doing, could be done once every 24 hours. It was only enough to preserve his cells and organs, not nearly strong enough to bring him back to life. During the downtime, to protect the healer, we had our finest warriors guard the entrance and ensure none entered that could distract the process. Stoppable's body is in great shape."

Yuri, Ron and Kim all looked confused. "Monkey fist?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head. "Monkey Fist was never given that ability, I only know of one other being that received the power… Rufus."

"RUFUS?" Kim shouted. "That makes no sense! He's a molerat, not a human being!"

"Rufus was my best friend, and was with me that same day that I accidently received that infusion. It only makes sense he would have similar abilities."

Sensei smiled. "That is correct Stoppable-San. When you passed, he was the first to see me after ensuring your sister was safe (and performing some healing on her to be sure). It was very difficult to understand his language, but it wasn't long before we were able to engage in conversation. He cares for you a great deal you know."

Ron smiled. Rufus, what a guy.

Kotoamatsukami nodded their heads. "If that is the case, then we could return Ron to his body and Kim to her bench. Let's try it. The worst that happens is Ron doesn't wake up and comes right back here." They smiled.

"Wait, they said what!" Ron shrieked as his body disappeared. Kim smiled at Yuri and Kotoamatsukami. "Arigato Yuri, Arigato Sensei, Arigato Kotoamatsukami."

X

Kim's vision blurred and she felt a shock of lightning through her skin. She opened her eyes and lept up

Out of the bench. "That didn't just happen did it?"

A/N : I originally intended to end it here, but I just got another idea, so here's a teaser ending…


	32. Chapter 32 : The Awakening

Chapter 32 : The Awakening.

Ron Stoppable opened his eyes for the first time. He saw only darkness. The Tomb was pitch black with the exception of a small blue glow from a little mole rat at his side. His body felt a little sore but he was able to move his fingers. It was going to be a little learning curve from having full range of motion in heaven. He managed a small smile when he spoke his first words. "Thanks Little Buddy."

Rufus held his breath and continued to meditate. There was still much more to do before it was all said and done. The light glow dissipated and he closed his eyes. He deserved a break.

Yuri opened her eyes and ran towards the tomb. She knew that this was the last time she'd have a moment alone with Ron and did not want to waste even a second.

Yuri met no obstacles and was able to enter without any resistance. She rushed to Ron's side.

"Ron-Kun…. Please be ok…"

Ron felt a presence nearby but was still too weak to really move. He managed a light whimper which registered his mortality. Yuri squealed in delight. "Oh Ron, thank Kami you are ok. I don't know if you remember anything, but it's been a very adventurous summer for all of us. I love you Ron. I always will, but there's someone that needs you more than I could…" slowly tear by tear dropped from her cheek. "Just know, that if she ever does you wrong, it will take more than Heaven and Hell to stop me from treating you right."

With those words, Yuri sensed a visitor. She leaned over Ron's body, placed her lips on his forehead and gave him a kiss. She rose up, walked towards the entrance and greeted the visitor. "Possible-chan, do take care of Stoppable-Kun." She choked out what she could and made her exit. It was the most difficult thing she ever had to do while on Earth.

Kimberly Anne Possible looked over at the young woman and grabbed her by the wrist. "You are not leaving."

Yuri looked with disbelief. Did she really expect me to witness them? Before she could answer that, Kim took her hand and opened it. She placed a small square device in her palm and closed it. "You are important to Ron, which means you are important to me. Know that I will always be in your debt for what you said. You will always be our friend." Yuri found herself speechless and simply bowed her head and exited the room. She was still in shock and needed time to process this.

Kimberly Anne Possible looked at Rufus with a smile on her face. "You sir, deserve a naco and my gratitude. Let me take it from here." Rufus heard the magic word and scampered to the exit, where the aroma of the plate of nacos awaited him. She walked up to Ron and dropped to her knees.

"Ron….."

Ron woke to the sound of Kim's voice. "Kim?..." he whimpered.

He had to gather his thoughts. Everything still seemed like a blur. If this did all happen, why would he be given a second chance when so many more deserving people should have been instead? What made me so special? His head throbbed but he remembered how in just a short amount of time, he would be going back to school, moving on with his life and not as Kim's shadow. He looked up to see Kim over him. "Kim…."

Kim looked at her best friend and could no longer contain herself. She wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly. She promised from this day forward, she would never let him go.

In her arms was the man she was going to marry. The young, goofy, irrespirable, impressionable, mature, brave, bold and daring Ron Stoppable. Monkey powers or not, he was always going to be her partner and equal. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's crazy to think it's been 8 years since that day I woke up. Some say I was born again. All I know is that I'm happy and lucky. Kim and I both graduated with our masters from Harvard. She had it a ton easier than I did for sure, but somehow, some way… I did it. Kim's halfway done with her Doctorate too. I told her we could wait until she was done, but there is no arguing with her and her puppy dog eyes.

I heard from Yori a lot these few years, seems that little box Kim gave her was a transmitter which introduced her to Hirotaka. They have been married for a few years now. Funny how things work out!

Rufus is as crazy as ever. He's going to be my best man at the wedding. There were no objections.

We even invited Bonnie and Señor Senior Junior. They are arriving via Helicopter.

So today is the big day. The day I'm going to marry Kim. The day she becomes a Stoppable.

I'm still in shock that it's happening. I don't even have jitters, I literally feel like she's getting the bad part of the bargain. I do realize though that even though I lost the monkey powers, I didn't lose my confidence. We don't really go out and save the world as much as we used to. Jim, Tim, and Wade really stepped up the plate and have been keeping the peace in our stead.

Well, I kind of lied about the monkey powers part. A "wedding" present from Rufus was a transfer, but don't tell Kim, she'd probably freak out. The abilities are not where they used to be, but I really think if I train enough, I can restore them.

Well, it's almost time to get dressed and be introduced to Mrs. Kimberly Anne Stoppable. I think instead of saying "I do" I'm going to say "boo-Yah".

~Ron.

XXXXXXX

A/N : Thank you all for your loyalty and support to this story from beginning to end. Until the next story… Write early, Write often.


End file.
